What Happens in Detention
by WereWolf1010
Summary: Six kids from totally different cliques wound up being together in detention. Can you just sense the drama? ExB JxA EmxR. All human.
1. How did we get here?

**Hey everybody, this is WW101 speaking. I just wanted to say that, this is my first story so take it easy on me but write what you think about it. And if there is ever any spelling mistakes, don't remind me, I am only 13. **

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1. How did we get here?

(BELLA POV):

I got out of my truck and walked to the school's front doors until someone came and put an arm around my shoulders. I was just about to scream when I saw it was Jasper. Good. At least it's someone I know. I was about to say hello but I then started to smell his odour. He reeked of alcohol.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked carelessly.

"Aw, Bells. Is that how you greet a friend?" He slurred his words so much, I barely understood him.

"I'll add in the occasional 'hello, how are you?' when you are actually sober. Serious, Jasper, who drinks at 8 in the morning?"

"Oh, come on, it doesn't hurt. You should try it once. It might make you a little more fun." I slapped him playfully on the arm and noticed that he had a beer bottle in his other hand.

"You are insane if you're bringing that to school." I pointed to his bottle.

"No worries, I have Miss Phyllis right now. She won't even notice it. The woman obviously needs glasses." Jasper joked as I bit back a laugh.

Even if we were both complete opposites, Jasper was my best friend. He was truly the only one who understood me and my problems. At some point, people thought we were dating but we kept on correcting them. Even if I knew him best, Jazz was never my type of boy. Lately, he's been going everywhere drunk or with a hang-over. I asked him about it once, but he said he had troubles with his dad. I knew that Jasper's father wasn't actually 'daddy of the year' so I hope everything would turn out okay in the end. Me? I had my own problems, like being depressed all the time over my mother's death. I should be over by it by now, it's been two months. The problem was that my mom was my best friend so it killed me that she left us, Charlie and I.

_Just don't think about it, Bella. Everything else will be fine. _I thought miserably to myself.

As we made it in the school hallways, the bell rang.

"Shit! I'm going to be late. Bye Bells." Jasper semi-hugged me and ran up the school stairs but without stumbling a little.

_Nice way to start a day, at least it's Friday, yet now I'm going to be late._

I sprinted over to my locker got my books out, slammed the door shut and hurried off to class. Surprisingly, I didn't trip once. What a miracle.

I ran into History class, looking all flushed and out of breath. Mr. Peters looked like he was about to murder someone. _What? I don't have Mr. Peters for homeroom? Crap I'm in the wrong classroom._

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I wish to say this is a pleasant surprise, but I cannot." He said through his teeth. "Now, what is so important that you came out of breath in here for?"

"Uh... Sorry, wrong class. I'll just go now...you know... be on my way." Before I even moved an inch, Mr. Peters yelled 'DETENTION!' over his shoulder.

"What?!?!?! The hell I'm going? What did I do? I'm not even your student for now?" I shouted.

"Well it was for being late, but now it's also for language. Saturday detention" He grinned with amusement. _I bet he thinks this is funny!_

"Ugh! This is bullshit. You must be having problems with your wife. What Peters? She kicked you out of your own room?" Now it was my turn to smile. His face was so red that I thought it was going to explode, and so did everyone else for that matter. To my achievement, everyone laughed.

"THAT'S IT SWAN! YOU BETTER LEAVE, NOW!" He shouted, signalling for me to scram.

"See you teach, and I wish you luck with the Mrs.: I winked one last time before I left the school completely.

_Might as well go home. No one will be there anyways. I'll just talk to Jasper later._ I thought.

All I know is that tomorrow is going to be H.E.L.L.

(JASPER POV)

I arrived to class, stumbling my way to my seat. I know everyone was looking at me like I was insane, but frankly, I didn't care. I have my issues and they should mind their own businesses. Yeah, yeah, I know the drill; people already gave me the lecture. The one about 'you can't deal with your problems by drinking them away, Jasper.' Especially Bella. I know she's trying to help and all but can't she just leave me the hell alone once in a while.

_That wasn't fair Jasper. _My conscious told me.

I sighed, he was right. I shouldn't be so hard on Bella. She's been having problems too. Like losing her mother, breaking up with her first boyfriend, and practically almost getting ra-. No, no, Jasper. Don't go there. By instincts, I took a swing of my bottle. Luckily the teacher wasn't here yet.

"JASPER WHITCLOCK!" uh-ho, spoke waaaaaaay too soon.

"Great, now she miraculously sees." I mumbled to myself.

"SATURDAY DETENTION!" Miss Phyllis shouted directly at me.

"What?!?!?! I'm sorry Miss Phyllis, but unlike you, I HAVE A DAMN GOOD LIFE! The last thing I need is someone lashing out at me." I yelled with anger. At least I was letting it out.

"AND A 3 DAY SUSPENSION TO GO WITH IT!"

"Want to add a little more to my death sentences." I teased.

"THAT'S IT! OUT. OF. MY. CLASSROOM!"

I grinned at this. "Why, Miss. That's the smartest thing I heard anyone say." I said that and sprinted out of the class as fast as I could, laughing like a maniac.

Great, now I have suspension added to the list of my screwed up life. What else could go wrong?

(ALICE POV)

"Mary! You better be up young lady. You need to ready to go to school in 30 minutes." My mother yelled at the other side of the door.

Wonderful. School.

Don't get me wrong, I love school. It's the whole pressure problem my mom is causing. Not to brag and all but I am the perfect student, never late to school, 4.0 GPA and is captain of the debate team. In other words, I am a HUGE geek. That's right. It's not that I hate being what I am now, but, sometimes I just want to lay back and not worry about anything outside of my passion... fashion. It's been my dream since I was just a little girl to become a designer. Too bad my mother already picked out my future. Not that I hate my mother, but, I sometimes wonder if she's the reason my dad ever left us. She tends to be a control freak. I swear, if it wasn't too afraid to disobey her, I would have run away months ago. I swear, that woman needs to get a date soon... and fast.

Without a moment to lose, I took a quick shower, fixed my black hair, picked out an outfit and was out of the door before my mom could even chirp a goodbye. It's not like she cares anyways.

The drive to school was boring... like always. It's not shocking to say that I don't really have any friends, but I do wish I get some... and fast. I don't know if I can bear to do stuff by myself anymore. Sure, there were people that I respected in my clubs, but I didn't hang out with them too much. None of them were 'best friend' material, especially that Jessica Stanley. Sometimes I wonder why she even is on the debate team. The girl can barely say a proper sentence let alone answer questions. I bet her mother got her in. What other reason could there be?

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard something pop.

I looked out the window and saw that some broken glass cut into my tires. CRAP! If I don't get to school in 20 minutes I'm going to be late. What will my mother do if she found out.

_Relax Alice._ I thought. _Don't think about mom. Think of happy thoughts, not one's of evil._

Ugh! I loved my car, but I can't get into trouble. I sighed. My mom owes me big time. I got out of car, took my bag and ran the rest of the way.

_God! This is hell._ I thought miserably.

Well, _40 minutes_ later, I finally arrived to school. Too bad I looked like I just came out of a bar. Not even stopping at my locker, I went straight to biology.

_Please let Mr. Banner be in a good mood. Please, please. PLEASE_. I silently hoped.

I knocked on the door a couple of times, yet, I decided to barge in completely, at the same time of Mr. Banner's speech of the day.

_Damn! I. AM . SO. DEAD._

"Ah, Miss Brandon. Please, sit down." He gestured to the empty seat in the front. I quickly obligated. "Now, Miss Brandon, since you are my best student, I'm going to let this one slide. You're extremely lucky."

"Why doesn't she get detention! That's not fair." Jessica whined. Soon, everyone else did.

"I advise you to sit back down, Miss Stanley." Mr. Banner said in a strained voice. Of course Jessica sat back down, but not without giving me one of her death glares.

"Now, class, please put her due assignments on the desk in front of you as I will pick it out." He demanded. To do as I was told, I started to search for my paper in my bag but couldn't find it... anywhere. My face quickly paled. Did I mention I was dead? Well, now I'm going to get murdered.

"Miss Brandon, may I have the assignment?" Mr. Banner asked.

_Here goes nothing, Alice._ "Um... you see... Mr. Banner... My car's tires made me late to school this morning... and I guess I left it somewhere in there... I suppose."

_Great work, Alice. I'm sure he's going to believe you now._ I sarcastically thought to myself.

Mr. Banner glanced at me with a too calm expression and said, "Detention."

"What?!" I asked bewildered.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have her work with you so it's detention for you young lady."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes, sir." I mumbled.

"I guess not everyone's not perfect. Am I right..._Mary_?" Jessica smugly said. That does it!

"You know what, Stanley. I'm tired of you and your pathetic attitude. So you know what? GO TO HELL!" I yelled out. Everyone in the class was extremely silent. I quickly slapped my hand to my mouth in realization of what I just did. I slowly waited for Mr. Banner's outburst but it never came.

_Good, at least he's not that mad._ I lamely thought.

"Saturday detention." He whispered.

"Okay, now I KNOW _THAT'S_ NOT FAIR! What did I do?!" I yelled even louder than before.

Too bad for me because he yelled back. "Well firstly, you have language problems and you come here late without your work."

"But I thought you were going to f-"

"Silence. Now class, I would like you all to open up your manual to page 323."

For the rest of that class, I blocked him out. This is so not fair. If anyone had to be in detention, it would have to be Jessica. I bet this is karma for getting lower then a 95 percent on my French test last week. I guess I have no way to get out of this. But, how am I ever going to go without my mother knowing?

(ROSALIE POV)

"Hey Rosie, baby!" Mike Newton yelled for me.

Ugh! Can't he take a hint; I said no millions of times. How much more do I need to yell at him so that it can could through his pathetic little brain? Mike Newton is not the only guy that has been after me; actually, he's the twenty third. No joke. Though, how can I blame them? It's me of course. Not to sound bitchy or anything, but I _do_ rule the school. I even have the lamest people after me. Yet, there is only one guy I'm after and that guy is Edward Masen. He's the guy everybody wants, and that's why I'm going to have him. The reason is that I am the ONLY girl that he didn't show interest in and that just gets on my nerves. Some people did wonder why we didn't hook-up, I'm the head cheerleader and he's the football captain... but he completely ignores me. For God sake's, He a PLAYER, damn it!

I turned around to face Mike. God, this is going to be useless.

"What do you want now, Mike!" I gritted through my teeth. Too bad he wasn't afraid of my actions. I guess he's pretty much used to it now.

"I just wanted to know what time should I pick you up for _our_ date." All the color drained from my face. Anger took over all of my features.

"Are you mental?! When the hell did I agree to go out with a bastard like you?!?!?!?!?!" I shrieked.

He shrugged it off. "Don't be like that, sugar" He purred, trying to be seductive. He then but he's arms around my waste and was leaning in closure. But before he even was an inch close to my lips I slapped him...hard.

"OW! What was that for, bitch?" I slapped him once.

"_That_ was for being the mutt you are! Don't you ever touch me again?"

"Oh yeah?" He questioned with a lift of his eyebrows. "Who's going to make me?"

"I will." A voice said from the small around gathering around us.

(EDWARD POV)

I was trying to get to my class after me and Alicia's make out session until I saw Rosalie and Mike in the middle of the hallway. I rolled my eyes. Typical Rosalie, getting stopped by admirers every day. Well, I'm not the guy that would grovel for a girl; I'm actually the kind of guy who sees the girl grovelling. That's why I'm not so fond of Rosalie Hale. Yes, she did have magnificent beauty, but I'm not going to get trapped in one of her tricks. Even if I do act like a man-whore, I'm not stupid.

I was about to head into another direction when I heard a slapping noise. I'm guessing someone got slapped by the queen herself. Hah, Newton deserves it. If I had the chance to beat the shit out of him, I would.

"_That_ was for being the mutt you are! Don't you ever touch me again?" I heard Rosalie yell.

I was trying to get a good look at the scene but too many people were in front of me.

"Oh yeah?" He saw Mike ask. "Who's going to make me?"

_Wonderful!_ I thought. _This is just like Rosalie, trying to get more attention to her then she already is ._

_Maybe I should help her... _

_Don't do it, Edward. It will cause you even more problems_. I debated

_But she does seem upset. _

I sighed. I'm going to regret this later.

"I will." I said when making my way to the inside of the circle that has been formed. I heard some whispers from the crowd.

"You're kidding me right, Cullen?" Mike asked. I walked over between him and Rosalie.

"Wish I was..." I grumbled. But Rosalie heard me which resulted for her to slap me on the arm. I ignored it, though. "Look, Mike. I don't mean any trouble. Just leave Rosalie alone. Clearly, she doesn't want you around." I mentioned at her and him.

"And what are you going to do about it, Cullen?" He punched my jaw. Yet, I recovered quickly from the blow. He looked at me, smirking.

"This." I replied. That's when the fight began. I punched Mike Newton repeatedly in the stomach while he tried to hit me back. The crowd was going wild with cheers and encouragement. But for a second, the students quieted down. I turned around to see why and my eyes locked the ones' of the principal's.

I loudly gulped. This means bad news, alright.

"What is going on here?!?!?!" He shouted. He glanced over at Mike, Rosalie and I, and gave us all sharp death glares. "Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

I thought we were all going to stay silent, but no, Mike had to rat us out. "It was that bitches fault, Principal Norton! She slapped me, twice!"

Rosalie was fuming over him. "What the hell, Newton. You're the one who tried to assault me! If it wasn't for Masen over here, you would have tried to rape me!"

So what were we now on? A last name bases?

"I do NOT want to hear it Miss Hale. Saturday detention for you and Mr Masen!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Rosalie and I yelled the loudest with could. "Didn't you hear anything I said?" Rosalie said through her clenched teeth.

"Yes, but sadly, you have no proof. As for Mr. Newton, he has a bleeding nose and red marks on both cheeks. Now if you excuse me, I actually do have a life outside this school and I don't feel like having it ruined by some delinquents. Please pass by the nurse's office before you leave the school. Thank you." He demanded more then he asked.

Rosalie and I were shocked. Great! I try to be nice to her and I get in huge trouble. This wasn't supposed to happen. My file is clean. I'm football captain for God sake's.

I sighed. What's done is done. I glared at Rosalie before I left her and Newton alone.

(EMMETT POV):

"Dude! When are you going to pull your latest prank?" Eric Yorkie yelled very loudly in the parking lot. I saw heads turn in my direction.

"Shut up, Yorkie! Can you be any louder?" I hissed.

I swear that Eric must be the most annoying guy on the face of the planet. He follows you around like a lost dog. He never ever leaves you alone. He's a lame social outcast looking for attention from anyone else. And by getting said attention, he needs to learn from the master... Me. Not to sound too cocky or anything, but I am the most noticed guy around. I pull pranks every single day. It's what I live for. It all started when I was in the 2nd grade, when it was show in tell and, by accident, I switched my box with Rosalie Hale's. Eve she had to admit that her face was hilarious the second she opened my box to reveal my pat tarantula, Louis. I couldn't help but laugh for weeks. From that day on, making people piss their pants was my calling.

My most recent prank is to target Principal Norton. How do I do that? I'll have to ruin his baby... his car.

I completely ignored Eric and went over to my Jeep by sneaking around from the eyes of everyone. As soon I reached the handle, I pulled it open and grabbed my bag of tricks. It took me 3 weeks to plan this perfectly. Why so long? Well, one day, I heard Principal Norton talk to his girlfriend weeks ago and heard him say that today was the day where everything was going to be the best night of her life.

Seriously! Do you know how hard it is to order millions of stuff? I was so lucky to hear his conversation.

If my calculations were correct, the principal was supposed to leave the school at 5 pm, so I took the time given to me after everyone left. Of course, Yorkie stayed.

Without a moment of hesitation, I pulled everything -my hands touched- out of my bag. Fresh eggs, paintballs, silly string cans, water guns, hair spray, PERMANENT paint spray, rubber chickens, toilet paper, etc... Surprisingly, Eric actually didn't speak... at all. I guess he recognized the car.

After my master piece was done, I sprayed my signature name on the car. Lucky, Principal Norton doesn't know it. I heard the school's main doors open wide open and heard a scream of horror. So Eric and I hit in the closest bush.

_Who knew The Nortz screams like a girl?_ I thought.

"WHO DID THIS?!?!?!" He lashed out at no one.

Just when I thought this was going to be the greatest prank ever, YORKIE _had_ to laugh out loud! I am so going to KILL him.

"WHO'S THERE?" The principal yelled. I heard footsteps come towards us, but being the wimp Eric was, he ran away. _Did I mention I was going to murder him, yet?_

I was about to run away myself, but I looked up and saw Principal Norton's red face.

To save him the time, I gave myself a sentence. "I know, I know. Saturday detention?" I smiled meekly

Well... At least tomorrow won't suck. I hope.

* * *

**Hey, please review, and like I said before...this is my first time. So really, tell me what you truly think about it. Also, I already wrote the next chapter but I'll upload it once I have enough reviews to make me continue. Tell your friends ;)**

**-WW101**


	2. Here for what, now?

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. Truthfully, I'm planning to finnish other stories that I'm currently writing. Just to give you a clue, it's a twilight fanfiction that was name 'Unnatural' at fist but then changed to 'Heroes'. Can you believe I actually planned it to have a sequel and a triquel! Anyways, I might not update chapter 3 soon because it's one of the stuff I'm currently on at this moment. I hope you guys won't be dessapointed with this chapter. **

**A/N : I don't own Twilight but I wish I did. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2. Here for what now?

**(ALICE POV):**

"I expected much more of you, Mary." My mother said once again while driving to school. "I cannot believe, of all the people, you would end up in detention. Where did I go wrong?" She cried.

I sighed in anger. She doesn't get it does she? "Nothing, mother. I was all a mistake. My car broke down; I forgot my paper in it and yelled at Jessica Stanley. What's the big deal?" I accidently snapped at my mother.

"You will not talk to your mother like that! You are lucky that only took your phone privileges for two weeks. Like I said before I am very disappointed in you. Do you know how it feels to call Mrs. Stanley and to apologize to her? I felt ashamed." She shook her head and continued to look forward.

"You called her to apologize because I _yelled_ at her daughter?"

"Respect is very important, Mary. I have always taught you that."

I sighed and slumped further in my seat.

"Don't slouch, it's not polite." She ordered. "Oh look, we're here." She announced.

The second she stopped in the school's front entrance, I opened the door and got out, but not before I heard her shout at me some orders. Luckily, I completely ignored her and sprinted as fast as I could. I can't believe I was actually happy to be in detention just to not be in my mother's presence anymore.

_Oh well, here goes nothing._ I secretly thought.

**(BELLA POV):**

"I can't say that I'm not angry at you, Bells. But, I am going to say that it's a relief to me that you didn't get suspended." My dad said when we were ten minutes away from school. After Jasper and I told Charlie about detention, he freaked for a little bit. I do have to admit, his face was priceless. And I can't believe Jasper _only_ got Saturday detention. After cooling down for a bit, Charlie agreed to give us a lift since Jasper's parents were 'busy'. Luckily, I didn't get lectured yesterday, but I guess I'm going to get one right now.

"Me? Suspended? Please, dad. I didn't do anything drastic." I defended.

"Bells right, Pops. I my charges were worse than hers and I still got away with nothing more than spending a stupid Saturday in school." Jasper squeaked from the back seat of the police cruiser.

"Now don't you start too, boy. Seriously, Jasper? Drinking? Heck I consider you as a son. Haven't I thought you any better? Do your parents even know about this?"

Did I mention Charlie was shocked yesterday? For him, drinking was the worst crime of all, so hearing about Jasper doing it wasn't easy for him.

"Shoot, my parents are the reason." Jasper muttered to low for Charlie to hear.

I sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, I guess. What's done is done."

In a matter of minutes, we were already in the school's parking lot. I pecked Charlie goodbye and got out of the car. Jasper followed soon after.

"See ya, chief." Jasper saluted like a soldier.

My dad rolled his eyes. "Just get to the classroom, son. See you later, Bells." I waved goodbye and walked over to the school.

Jazz and I went in and made our way over to the English classroom, where detention was supposed to be held. What I wasn't expecting was that a girl was already sitting in a seat. The front row to be exact. I wasn't paying attention to her so I easily walked to my usual seat in the back.

I quietly sat in my seat, but not before I tripped over my two feet. I was happy that Jasper was at least there to help me up.

"Shoot, Bella. You're lucky that I'm actually sober today or I wouldn't have noticed your action of clumsiness." Jasper said, trying to joke.

I answered by glaring at him, and just huffed in my seat.

A few minutes passed and I thought that I was actually going to die of boredom. My eyes kept on wondering everywhere, Jasper was snoring and the girl that has arrived before both of us kept her stiff posture and only looked in the front, not bothering to even look over her shoulder. Honestly, I preferred it that way. Finally, I had enough; I grabbed a Romeo and Juliette book from the back shelves in the classroom and started to read it. It wasn't too long until I heard two people yelling in the hallways. At this, Jasper woke up in surprise and almost chocked to death. I bit back a laugh.

"...it's not my fault you got in trouble, Eddie." A female voice hissed.

"Yes, it is. It's completely your fault." A velvet like voice shouted in a hushed whisper, but loud enough for me and Jasper to hear.

"Hey! I never asked for your help!" The female's voice argued back.

"Well, would you have wanted to get harassed by Newton instead?"

There was a long period of silence before the male voice spoke back. "That's what I thought."

Just by that last sentence, I knew their conversation was over, but what I didn't know was that the couple were coming into the classroom. And, that couple was the worst human beings in this retched school, Rosalie Hale and _Edward Masen_.

_Great! Now I know my day will be splendid._ My thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.

**(EDWARD POV):**

I wasn't only mad at Rosalie, hell I was furious! I had to cancel two dates with two hot holder chicks because of her and Mike Newton. The only thing I have to say is that Mike Newton is now a walking dead man, so he better stay out of my way.

I thought that I was going to at least avoid Rosalie today, but sadly she was hot on my heals, already shouting on me for no apparently reason. Did I mention that she didn't even bother to thank me? I still wonder if it was worth it. At that time I did. But now, I regret it more than ever.

People might say that I am being melodramatic, but seriously, I was ditching TWO HOT CHICKS! Who wouldn't be pissed?

"Eddie, why do you have to be like this?" Rosalie's voice snarled.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie." I warned.

"Will you stop being a brat for God's sake; it's not my fault you got in trouble, Eddie." Rosalie hissed.

"Yes, it is. It's completely your fault."

"Hey! I never asked for your help!"

"Well, would you have wanted to get harassed by Newton instead?" I questioned. Even Rosalie Hale wasn't that stupid.

She pondered for a while, but not to think of an answer, but to think of a comeback

"That's what I thought." I ended and walked into the class that Saturday Detention was supposed to be held in.

I'm not going to say that I am shocked that people would be in trouble and have a sentence for today, but it was the kind of people that was sentenced.

Firstly I saw Mary Alice Brandon, the smartest girl in our class. Second, I saw Druggie Jasper Whitlock. And lastly, I noticed he was sitting in the seat right next to the most gorgeous female I have EVER set eyes on. Not even Rosalie can compete were beauty. She has beautiful long brown hair that reached to the middle of her back. And she held the most captivating eyes with a unique chocolate color. I wish I could get a better look since she's bending over to read a book.

I was so wrapped up in staring at her that I didn't notice Rosalie talking to Alice Brandon.

"Mary Alice Brandon? You...in detention? I thought this was your own personal hell." Rosalie said between giggles.

"Shove it, bitch." Alice spat back.

That commented instantly made Rosalie glare daggers at her and made me start my own fit of laughter.

"Whatever." Rosalie mumbled.

She went and sat down in a seat in the middle of the classroom. I didn't want to sit right next to her but I also didn't want to sit right next to Whitlock or Brandon, so I did.

"Oh, now you want to be near me, Masen." Rosalie said a little bit too smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Rosalie. I sit here because I have an undying love for you. Hell no, I'm here because I don't feel like sitting in the back or in the front."

What I didn't expect was that Alice and Jasper both yell "Good choice."

At this, Rosalie slumped into the desk chair; anger was evident in her features.

Thirty minutes passed and I was actually starting to doze off when Principal Norton came in.

_Incredible! This guy really wants to see us suffer. I thought with anger. _

Just when Principal Norton was about to start talking, someone slammed the classroom door open.

I looked to see who that person was and smiled widely.

It was Emmett McCarthy. The school's prankster. Emmett and I used to be friends in elementary school. And what I've learned from experience was to never let Emmett know your weakness or he'll use it against you. At least today wasn't going to be completely dull.

"I'm here! Hold the applause... for now." Emmett teased and sat next to Rosalie.

What shocked me was that Rosalie actually smiled at Emmett but then went back to being her hostile self. Thank God for Emmett. I guess I'm not first on Rosalie's target list anymore.

Everyone faced Principal Norton after Emmett sat down, and let me tell you, he was anything but happy. We're going to get it, now.

**(JASPER POV):**

God! Why am I in here for, again? That's right; I'm here because my drinking problem caused me to end up here. Well, at least Bella is having fun reading Romeo and Juliette. What was it? Her 27th time? When she told me why she ended up here, I couldn't believe it. If this school sentences you to SD (Saturday detention) because you talked back to a teacher and was late, then I don't want to know what your punishment is, when you pull the fire alarm just to get out of class. Man, Mr. Peters is way too uptight. I'm starting to think his wife did kick him out of sleeping with her. Damn, with that attitude, I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked him out of the house.

"If Mr. McCarthy is done with his greetings, I suggest I start with what I need to say. But before I do that: Mr. Hale, please come sit in the front, right next to Ms. Brandon. And the same thing goes for you Ms. Swan." He demanded.

Without arguing –like I wanted to- Bella and I went to the front to sit right next to Brandon. I have nothing against the girl, actually, I found Alice pretty hot, but the girl is too much of a goody two shoes. So, I sat next to her and Bella sat right next to me. When moving along, McCarthy started to snicker.

Lucky bastard, he sat where ever he wanted.

"Now, Mr. McCarthy, I would like you to sit right next to Ms. Swan and then Ms. Hale and Mr. Masen will follow in the line. That way, I get to see all of you."

Emmett groaned and it was my turn to snicker. "Karma's a bitch, ain't it McCarthy?"

"Just sit you ass in the chair right next to your girlfriend, Whitlock." He shot back

"She's not my girlfriend." I said while Bella muttered "I'm not his girlfriend."

At the corner of my eye, I noticed Masen tense up at Emmett's comment but then relaxed after what I revealed. Ohhhhhh, looks like someone has a crush on Bella.

Finally, when everyone sat down, Principal Norton took a deep breath and started. "All I can say is that I am shocked to see some of you students here, and others... not so much. Now let's what all of you are here for, if my memory does justice.

"Isabella Swan, I must say, I would have never thought a girl like you would end up here. Especially since you have never caused any trouble or problems in all of your school years. Also, you were always such a quiet girl. I guess you are not that shy because you are here for committing these actions: Language against Mr. Peters, back talk, tardiness and after skipping school. Am I right?"

Bella didn't even lift her head up, she only shrugged and kept concentrating on her book, completely ignoring the principal, I've taught her well.

"Geez, this guy makes it seem like we're meant to be locked up in jail." I mostly said to myself, but everybody else laughed after my comment.

"Ah yes, Mr. Whitlock. Drinking? Do you know how much of a crime that is? You're lucky I didn't report you to the police. You might have spent a night in a jail cell." The principal, warned, trying to scare me. But what he didn't know was that I was GREAT friends with Charlie.

"Drinking is good for the soul, Alfred. Maybe you should try it once in a while; it will do you some greatness." Edward Masen said, directing it to Principal Norton. _Alfred? His name is Alfred? _I internally laughed at this.

"And you, Mr. Masen... getting into a fight. I know you might be grown to violence because of the sport you play, but beating up Mr. Newton? Was it necessary?" The principal asked Edward with furious eyes.

_So that's why Mr. Football Captain is in here._

Edward shrugged. "In my defence, I was trying to help out Rosalie and the worm clearly started it." And he ended by pointing his finger at Rosalie.

Rosalie slapped Edward's hand away and gave him the deadliest glares I have EVER seen.

"Of course," Principal Norton rolled his eyes. " Ms. Hale. Care to explain?"

Rosalie shook her head in frustration, but she ended up answering his question. "I already told you numbskull! I would have gotten rapped, for sure."

"Why I am not surprised." McCarthy said and put his arm around hale's shoulder."

For a moment, Rosalie looked relaxed but then growled at Emmett beside her. "Shut it, McCarthy! And don't touch me!"

"Bite me, ice bitch." Emmett taunted. _Bad choice, buddy. Bad choice. _Rosalie then bit the exact hand that Emmett put around her.

"OUCH! What the hell! Why did you do that for?!" He shouted at her. Mean while, Edward and I snickered. I looked to my right and saw that Brandon was still in a tense position. Only looking forward. Damn, that girl is still as a stick. I looked back at Rosalie and saw that she had an innocent smile playing on her lips. Poor Emmett, he was still rubbing his hand.

"You see, Principal Nortz. It's people like _her _that _need_ detention. As for me, I have better things to do." Emmett was about to get out of his seat, but was pulled back down by Rosalie.

"Not so fast Mr. McCarthy. Let's just say that I'm giving you a gift right now. If it was up to me, I would have expelled you, but you are so fortunate to do your little prank AFTER school hours. Do you have any idea what I have going to do that evening?!" If I thought the principal was mad before, then now, he was livid.

I guess Emmet wasn't at all scared at Principal Norton's shouts because he still held a huge grin. "Yes, and I was doing the poor girl a favour. What so special about asking some girl to marry you in a restaurant called 'Bella Italia'." Emmett asked.

Finally, that got a reaction from Brandon. "THE 'BELLA ITALIA'?! THE GREATEST RESTAURANT IN WASHINTON?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO EAT IN THERE FOR 15 MINUTES?!" Her eyes were practically wide and almost bulging out of her head. But that's not all, her face was red and purple, yet he fist was white because of how are the gripped the desk chair when she stood up.

As soon as Alice was one percent calmer, Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head..._hard._

_Ha! McCarthy is getting shit from girls._ I looked over at Edward, and by the look of his face, I knew he was amused, and I could tell Bella was also entertained, since she looked up from her book and gave a smile. Not a fake smile, but not the real one she used to give out.

"YOU RUINED SOME MAN'S PROPOSAL TO A WOMAN HE LOVES!?!?!?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?" Rosalie shrieked and hit his head some more.

Emmett howled in pain. _Poor guy, when is he ever going to learn? _I thought amusingly.

Without knowing it, I started to laugh out loud. McCarthy turned to me and was very annoyed. "What are you laughing at, Whitlock?" He asked.

"Nothing... I was only laughing about the idea of The Emmett McCarthy, though boy, getting an ass kick by a cheerleader and little miss perfection right next to me."

"YOU want some of THIS, Whitlock." Brandon asked and looked like she was ready to punch my teeth out.

I felt like teasing her for a bit, so I stood up, bent my head to her height and my lips were centimetres away from kissing her lips. "Yes, I do." I said while my breath fanned over her face. She actually looked like she was going to pass out before me by the dazed look she was giving me.

I was slowly leaning in closer, until Principal Norton cleared his throat, perfect, at least she won't accuse me of a tease now.

I smirked at Alice and sat back down; while she was fuming over the fact someone had to interrupt her fun.

"Finally, your turn Ms. Brandon. When I received the report from you teacher, I was more than shocked. You are the perfect model student, never missed a school day, no tardiness, always kept to herself, participated in class, 4.0 GPA, never involved in any problems or issues resulted outside of school and completed more volunteer hours than asked. So when I got a report saying you missed a deadline, being late and yelling at Ms. Stanley for no reason, you have to understand that it was impossible to believe." I knew that the girl was a good two shoes. Seriously, I did exact opposite of what the principal just listed. "I expected more from you." He ended his rant.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I already got that speech from my mother; I don't need it from you." Alice huffed.

Principal Norton stood there, his mouth open wide. I guess he didn't expect that coming from the school's angel. "Now since you're here for some pretty horrible reasons, you all have to stay here for half of the day. Which means your detention ends at two o'clock. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded as he headed out the door.

I swear when the door closed, we heard locks being activated from the other side.

I looked over at the others and saw their reactions. Alice looked nervous, Bella was still reading her damn book, Edward and Emmett had an amused grin plastered across their faces and Rosalie looked like she was going to rip someone's head off. I immediately made myself cozy in the chair I was sitting on, and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So did I do a good job. I hope it was. If you guys have any questions, comments or yell some stuff to me, don't hesitate. I was actually pretty sad that I only got 2 reviews for my first chapter, but it's not going to stop me. **

**Yet, I still want some reviews. It does help me. **

**Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter might be more about how Bella and Edward start to aknowledge eachother. I'm not sure yet.**

**Until then.**

**-WW101.**


	3. Crawl, crawl, crawl

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I keep apologizing for being late with my updates, but like every other author on fanfiction, it's difficult to find the time to write stories, balance school and grades at the same time. Also, It took me a while to connect all of my ideas in this chapter so that it could make sense. Hope you like it and won't be disappointed. Basically, this is where everything starts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 3. Here for what now?

**(EDWARD POV):**

Well, I can't say that I am disappointed. This had to be the funniest day of my life! Plus having Emmett here makes it even funnier. Yet, I'm still pissed anyway. I can't believe I have to spend hours in this crap hole of a room with a bunch of people I barely know, or barely stand. Still, like I said before, Emmett makes things a comedy act.

"So, I guess we're stuck here." I said, trying to make things less awkward.

"No shit, Sherlock. He even put locks on door. That proves that he thinks were animals." Whitlock answered back with an obvious tone.

"Well, when you have McCarthy somewhere with you, it's better if you take precaution." I smirked.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted. "At least I know how to have fun."

"Oh! So ruining someone's proposal is enough fun for you?!" Brandon cut in to the conversation.

"Trust me; no one wants to spend the rest of their lives with someone like Principal Nortz. Ain't I right, babe?" Once again, Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Doesn't that guy ever learn? I shook my head.

"So...What now?" I asked, trying to come up with something.

"Well, I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to go see if there is any way we can get out through the door." Emmett mentioned and got up from his seat.

"Is he really that thick? He knows that there is no way we can go through that door. Right?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's Emmet." I simply answered. This time, when Emmett wasn't sitting in his seat anymore, I took advantage of that fact by sitting right next to the beautiful woman myself. But what shocked me was that she didn't even acknowledge my presence. She only kept on staring at the book in her hands. Usually, girls would do anything to be near me. I guess she's different than other girls, and not only by beauty.

McCarthy came back from the door, and surprisingly, didn't care about the sitting arrangements. I bet it's because he still gets to sit right next to Rosalie.

"So, let me guess... no way out." Alice answered as it is the most obvious thing in the world.

He shook his head in agreement but kept the smirk plastered on his face. It started to get annoying

"What are you smirking at, McCarthy?" I asked and sighed with frustration.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender. "Nothing...just wondering why the hell the head cheerleader and the football captain would be in a place like detention? Only curious." Whitlock chuckled at his question.

"Shut it, McCarthy, or I'll bite you again." Rosalie menaced.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Rosalie smacked his arm. "You're impossible." She muttered.

"And you just won't admit that you are attracted to me. Go on, say it, I won't think any less of you, sweetheart." Okay, now this was seriously bugging the hell out of me.

"We get it, that's enough, McCarthy." I repeated.

"Why, Masen? Afraid your girlfriend would get snatched by someone else?" He teased.

I scoffed at that comment. Not in a million years. "Oh please do. Rosalie over here is anything but my girlfriend. She wishes, though. She's mad at the fact that she's the only girl I haven't dated in this retched school."

I looked over at Rosalie, and saw that she had a smile pulling at her lips. What is she up to?

"Sure I am. Did you already forget the other two ladies present here?" Rosalie motioned to the brunette and Brandon.

"No, I haven't, but thanks for saying it anyway." I turned to the Goddess next to me and turned on my charm. "Hey beautiful, I'm Edward."

She's still completely ignored me. For a second, I was _actually_ jealous of the book. "Is she always like this?" I asked Jasper. He nodded, so I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed the book from her delicate hands.

"What in the world? Give. It. Back!" She tried to reach for it, but I was still taller and faster than her. I couldn't let her. At least I got her attention.

"How about I give it back as soon as I get you name and number so I know what to call you and how to call you." I bargained. I thought I would get her to give up, but this chick still held down her ground.

"Easy, my name is Screw You, and as for my number, try dialling 1-800-PISS OFF!" I looked at her big brown eyes, and I felt myself relax, until she pulled her book away. Never thought to live to see the day a girl would charm me for anything.

"Nice going, Bella." Whitlock was reaching for a high-five, but she smacked his head with the book, hard. So her name was Bella. A beautiful name for a girl like her. It rolled off of my tongue easily.

"Go screw a tree, Jasper." She hissed and went to sit in a seat at the corner of the class. The same exact spot where she was when I arrived.

"What's up her butt?" Emmett asked, but he truly sounded like he cared.

"Nothing...nothing." Jasper mumbled.

"I know why." Suddenly, everyone was interested in what Rosalie was about to say. "She thinks she's better than us. That's why she doesn't care. I bet she's on crack." I felt like slapping her! How can she have the nerve to even say that when she doesn't even know anything about her.

"It's nothing like that, bitch! She's just having a rough time. So butt out!" Jasper yelled at full force. That's when I noticed that Bella raised her head up for two seconds and smiled a small smile in gratitude.

"Why is everyone calling me a bitch these days?"

Um... I don't know... maybe because you are!" As soon as those words left Alice's mouth, all the guys started to laugh. I can tell you this; the girl has courage if she can stand up to Rosalie Hale like that.

"If I was you, I would shut my mouth Brandon. You should know what's good for you." Rosalie snarled in her direction.

"Oh yeah...try me."

"Well, we don't really want your mother to know about a certain shopping trip. Do we?"

"How did you know about that?" Alice's face paled at each word Rosalie spoke. If people knew the reason why Alice is afraid of getting in trouble, it's because they really know her mother.

"Oh, that's not the point, I have sources."

"I can't believe you blackmail people! That's just cruel." Alice slumped into her seat. Cruel? That's not even close to what Rosalie really is.

"Then you don't know me that well."

"Like we didn't already know that." Whitlock smirked. It's weird how the only people that despise Rosalie so much ended up in the same place, ganging her up. This is too good to be true.

"Just mind your own business dumbass." She sneered and started fumbling with her hair and nails.

"Gladly."

That's when the boredom begun.

**************************************************************

**(JASPER POV) : **

30 minutes, 59 seconds, 0.98 milliseconds later and we're still stuck in school on a freaking Saturday.

Wait, make that 31 minutes now.

God, even I thought I was pathetic with what we were all currently doing now. I was counting every passing second, Bella is reading her book for a second time; Hale is too busy chewing her bubblegum and eyeing McCarthy, Masen glances at Bella ever so often, Brandon hasn't even blinked while glaring at the blackboard in front of her and McCarthy...To tell you the truth, no one knew what he was exactly doing. All I knew was that he moved desks around the room and searched for anything with a sharp end.

_What goes through that guy's head, I have no clue. _

"I DID IT! Sweet Victory is MINE!" McCarthy yelled out with his booming voice.

"Shush! Can you keep it down? What if Principal Norton heard you." Alice hissed at Emmett when he was currently doing his victory dance.

"Impossible." Bella muttered now.

"And how would you know?" Hale seeming a little bit irritated.

"Because he left the second he locked the door on us."

"And you wouldn't tell us?" Rosalie screeched.

"Relax, drama queen. She told Emmett, that's why he started his 'mission'." Edward piped in. Of course he noticed that, they guys kept on groping Bella with his eyes.

"And how would you know?" Oooooooooooh Bitch feels like breaking Masen down.

" 'Cuz I pay attention to other people then myself most of the time. Try doing that next time you feel like knowing something." He snapped. For a second there, he looked like he lightly blushed for a sec.

"Who cares if football captain is observant of Swan? I opened the vent. Now let's go while the opportunity is under our noses...well over our noses...whatever. Let's go." Emmett whined like a five year old.

As soon as Emmett said those words, Alice actually hopped out of her seat and eagerly got up on the desks. But not before having Hale at least say something.

"Beauty before Beast, Mary. You should of course know that saying. It applies to you, too." Rosalie sneered in Alice's face before shoving her a little bit, making her fall directly into my arms.

Brandon's eyes locked into mine, and for some strange reason...I couldn't look away. Her grey-ish blue eyes were pulling me in... Until _someone_ had to clear their throats. We both turned our heads to see Emmett grinning.

"Not that I wouldn't love to see two people hook-up and everything, but we need to go." Emmett rushed his words. Alice jumped out of my arms and for some reason...I immediately wanted her back towards me.

_What? I shouldn't be thinking like that, right?_

"Now, if you all will excuse me..." Rosalie made a jump for it and successfully held on to the corners of the vent and made it in. I guess cheerleading helps.

"Man that girl can jump! I wouldn't mind jumping on her... you know what I mean." Emmett whispered in my ear before I gave him a disapproving look. "Hurry up, dude. Hale's already in the vent system." I urged him to go. I was getting impatient.

"W-wait, are you even going to fit in it?" Alice asked with her small beautiful voice.

McCarthy glared at Alice, but quickly settled for a smirk. The second I was about to ask about the smirk, he jumped up and smashed three feet around the edges of the vent. Everyone gasped.

"What? It's not like this school wasn't cheap to order a thick ceiling." Emmett defended himself and went right in. A good thing _the vent_ was strong enough for his weight. I turned back to the lovely lady at my side and gave her my hand to help her up the desks and onto the vent.

"Your turn my lady." With that line, I was awarded with a cute smile and a 'thank you'.

I looked over to see what Bella and Edward was doing. Poor Masen, that girl is never going to give him the time of day...unless he talks to her about the book.

"Masen." I hissed.

He gave me a look of confusion before I made sign for him to come over. He did as I said.

"Man, are you coming or what?"

"Nah...I'll stick around." He looked at Bella for a second then returned to me.

"Buddy, if it's because of Bella then you might as well give up. That girl is s.t.u.b.o.r.n." I advised him. Plus, I'm sure that Bella wouldn't want a relationship now. Not after what happened in the past.

"Well, she isn't the only one."

I sighed and gave up. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid, 'cuz I know your reputation. If you really want to make a break-through, then talk about the damn book she's reading, the Romeo and Juliette shit she likes so much. I doubt you're going to get what she says anyways."

"Whatever man. Just get back to everyone else. I'll maybe join later." Masen returned to his seat and I made my way in the vent, but only to see everyone was there waiting for me.

"Now if your bro-mance with Eddie is done, how about we get the heck out here." I looked over to McCarthy and laughed my ass off. And you would have done the same if you saw how he was squished between the metal tiles. I really couldn't blame, there was only enough space to crawl without having anyone beside you. It was hilarious. Soon, Brandon and Hale joined in. The laughter quieted down thought because Emmett turned his face towards me and gave me a look that would murder a guy. Even if I knew it might be a joke, I still gulped.

_Come on, Jasper! Stop being a wimp. Man up. _I mentally yelled at myself.

"Okay. If the baboon's done making jokes. Follow me." Hale commended at all of us, yet, no one followed her when she made her way down the vent and turned a corner. Her crawling in that direction was followed by loud scream. McCarthy didn't hesitate to go check it out.

"Em, what happened?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. But you should know by now that cheerleaders are such drama queens." I answered with true honesty. And I'm not kidding either. I went out on a date with Lauren Mallory once, and she totally was freaky. She complained about the restaurant, the food and her hair. That's why from now on; Bella is going to be approving my dates.

"It's fine; she only saw a dead rat." Emmett told us while crawling back with Hale in front of him.

"I told ya. Cheerleaders freak out for no reason. It's a dead rat, Hale. It's not alive to kill you. I wish." I reassured Alice. But Rosalie still heard us.

"You don't understand. It was a RAT! They're full of diseases. And their red eyes don't help my opinion on them. Also, this one was huge."

"Gu-" Brandon tried to say something but was cut off by me.

"Well it's not my fault you have issues with animals."

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You're a guy. I'm a girl! We hate rats!" Her screech was as loud as ever.

"Peop-"

"That's not true," Emmett help me out. "To be honest, millions of girls aren't scared as hell as you are."

"Well maybe it's because those girls are FREAKS!"

"GUYS!!!" Alice finally yelled which made us snap our heads to her voice.

"WHAT?"

Alice flinched at our voice but still continued what she was going to say. "Um. Not that I wouldn't want to bother you all...but we're stuck...in a vent...not knowing WHERE to go."

"Oh that's it? All you guys have to do is follow me." Everyone's eyes widened at his statement.

"You? Why should we follow you? You'd probably get us lost in here." Damn it! Can't hale just shut the hell up? Her voice is really starting to get annoying.

"If you must really know, I know the whole school's venting system by heart." It took a moment to let it sink in into our brain, but we finally laughed at his statement.

"Nice confession, bro. And I thought Brandon was the nerd in the batch." I joked back. He was still not amused by it, though.

"Whatever. Follow me if you don't want to spend the day here."

Without one more word, we followed him all over the place. All I can say that every corner we crawled to turn and every time we had to restart if Emmett mixed something up weren't easy. At some point, all over our clothes got a small rip and Hale's knees started to bleed because her skin slid through something sharp. Finally, throughout everything we've went through, McCarthy found the opening vent to the cafeteria. Good. I was getting hungry anyways.

"Just out of curiosity, Emmett, why do you know the school's plan by heart?" Brandon's voice chimed.

"Oh, that...well how do you think I pull some of my best pranks? Every single thing that dropped from the ceiling was because of me." He answered with pride in his ton. I do have to admit, Emmett's pranks were always genius. He's basically the reason this school is alive. He lurks in the shadows, as creepy as that sounds.

"So you're the reason a bunch of wasps attacked Mr. Richards classroom last year." I spoke up, remembering the event. Everyone was running around, SCREAMING their heads off. I even saw Mike Newton cry while hiding under a desk. Priceless, I say.

"AND you're the reason some jelly ran down my _hair_ last week!!!" Rosalie fumed. I'm so happy I can't see her face right now.

"Not my fault," McCarthy tried to defend himself at the same time he tried to open up the only way to get out of this cramped up space. "I told Yorkie to pack me a peanut butter sandwich, instead. He is really useless for the job. I should drop him as soon as I get home."

"McCarthy, you'd be delusional if you think I was going to let you go home before I TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Rosalie yelled. It was a good thing I was currently looking at Alice's behind to take my mind of Hale's current tantrum.

"I've got an idea for you, Rosalie. What do you say about killing him _after _he sets us free? So, Emmett, get to work. Oh and, Jasper?" Her voice was sweet as she called out my name.

"Yes"

"If you don't move your eyes away from my ass then I will be forced to ruin your face." She threatened.

How the hell does she know that I was starring at her?

"What are you... psychic?"

"Yes, dumbass, now pick a number." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she answered.

"I thought those were mind readers?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

I knew she was about to answer with a smart remark but Emmett cut her off.

"I DID IT! That's _twice_ in one day without using any tools. Now I _definitely_ don't need Yorkie." McCarthy positioned himself to jump out and his landing was followed with a crashing sound.

_What did the big lump do now? _

Rosalie, Alice and I jumped out as fast as we can but only to be welcomed by the sight of Emmett on the floor right beside a fallen vending machine. No joke. Bottles of pepsi, coca cola and sprite were everywhere.

"Dude, what did you do to the poor machine?" I asked, trying not to laugh and helped him up.

He looked around cheaply. "Well, you know...my jumping was great! My landing...not so much."

"We can see that, you idiot! Who is _that_ stupid to freaking crash into a vending machine? How dumber can you get?" Rosalie yelled over at him.

"What is wrong with _you_? Seriously, can you at least be nice for a second. You're totally being bitchy right now! I bet you can't be nice for a WHOLE week." Brandon was suddenly in front of Rosalie, glaring with all her might. It was pretty cute.

"What if I take you up on that bet, Brandon? What's in it for me?"

"Easy. When I win, you'll have to quit the cheer squad. If you win...you can use her blackmail over me and tell my mother." I was shocked. Who knew girls were also serious about bets. Usually, it's dressing up into something or break-up with your boyfriend. But these stakes were pretty high.

"Deal. You'll see how it's like to mess with me, _Mary_. I'll make you wish you never met me." She sneered.

"I already do." Alice smiled happily and ran off to God knows where. Rosalie stood there fuming and ran off as well.

Emmett came over to my side and handed me a coca cola bottle. I gave him a confused look. He shrugged. "Trust me, man. You're going to wish you had something to drink right now. It ain't beer, but it'll do. Things are going to get ugly later."

Suddenly we both heard a door slam loudly that made both of us jump in surprise. I quickly took a sip of my drink.

Yup. Things are going to get ugly.

**Hi again. I hope you all liked this chapter, and I know that I used Jasper too much but I felt that I can describe the scene easily in his point of view. Don't worry though; you'll get more of other people's thought in the upcoming chapters. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it. I would love to answer and of your questions about the upcoming chapters without revealing too much and I'd love to get comments. :D:D:D **

**-WW101**


	4. Living the moment

**Hey people, I'm back! And feeling better than ever. Since I started to concentrate more on my writing in school, I started to get a new kind of inspiration. The kind where you don't ever want to quit and loose. Trust me; it's a great feeling to have. Anyways, I really want to give you guys' earlier updates for the chapters...so from now on...I'll be working late at night to type up my ideas. I'm just happy that my parents are actually letting me do this so I'm dedicating this for them. Because without their permissions, it would take my longer than expected to continue this story. So please review my story for all the hard work I put into this chapter and I really hope you will all enjoy it like the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own the ideas put into this fan fiction. **

Chapter 3. In the moment.

(BELLA POV):

Saying that I was pissed right now was the understatement of the year. Jasper just _had_ to be the idiot and yell my name out loud so that Mr. Player can hear it. _Imbecile._ Plus, he ditches me and escapes from here, leaving me behind. To be honest, I'm happy they left. Not be rude and all, but Miss Cheerleader was starting to get on my last nerves. It wouldn't have been long before I jumped on her desk and strangled the living daylights out of her. The only down side to all of this was that Edward Masen stayed here. Why? I have no clue. Maybe he enjoyed disturbing me while I'm in my own little world.

I know, I know. Some girls would kill their own grandmother just to have one night with the majesty himself. But me, I'd truly rather live on the streets. Don't get me wrong, he's obviously handsome with his unique bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes, yet, his brain and heart needs A LOT of work.

Edward Masen wasn't just a typical player; he's one of the few people that took his game to the next level. He even arrived to junior prom with three girls on his arms. Let's just say that the evening was entertaining for some and humorous. Some guy even taped it and added it on the school's website. How they hacked in? I don't know.

For the time being, I pushed Masen completely out of my mind and concentrate on of Shakespeare's masterpieces...Romeo and Juliette.

_**SCENE II. Capulet's orchard.**_

Enter ROMEO  
ROMEO  
He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

JULIET appears above at a window  


_**ROMEO:  
But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!**_

JULIET:  
Ay me!

ROMEO:  
She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art-

"What you reading there?" A velvet voice suddenly spoke.

I looked up and meet Edward Masen's eyes. Not bothering to speak to him, I looked back down at my book to finish the rest of the scene. But not before being interrupted from my thought again.

"Silent type, aren't we?" Slowly, he walked over and sat on the desk in front of me, still studying my expressions. I guess I amuse him. "I bet it sucks." He finished by searching in my eyes for any kind of reaction. Like I said before, he's not worth my time.

This time, Edward bent down to look at the cover of my book and snorted. That struck a nerve. "I was right. It does suck." The second he finished that comment, I was infuriated. How dare he?! Romeo and Juliette is a classic! It's one of my favourite plays and my...mother's. Now, I guess the better meaning would be 'used to'.

"What are you talking about?! Romeo and Juliette is one the greatest timeless love stories. It's got everything a love story truly needs to make it passionate and exciting. Romeo and Juliette were both soul mates and risked everything to be with each other." I yelled to get my point through his thick head.

His response to my outburst was a smirk and a scoff. "Please. They were both idiots. The _thought_ they were soul mates. And like you mentioned, they risked everything, especially the lives and happiness of others. That the lowest act of selfishness I've ever read about. Both of them were idiots." He ended with another smirk.

"And you would know that because you've never been selfish in your entire life. Let me tell you, though. You broke every girl's heart at this school for your own enjoyment. Hell, I doubt it's only the girls from this school that you use. So how about you learn something about Romeo himself before you make yourself seem like a saint to everyone."

My eyes were still locked in Masen's furious ones. He didn't look happy at all. I was waiting for his shouting, yet, it never came. I was about to look away when I heard him apologize in a small voice. I gave him a look of surprise and confusion.

"What did you say?" I asked being bewildered.

He sighed. "I said I'm sorry. Look, I didn't want to get on your nerves. I only wanted to get a reaction out of you. Even you have to admit that it's not nice being ignored." He finished his statement by giving out a mock of sadness.

I raised an eyebrow questionably. "Should I?"

For a second, he looked regretful once again. "God, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I was j- you know what? How about we start over? I know that it sounds weird coming from me."

I pondered over the idea for a minute and decided. _Whatever. It's not like I have anyone else to talk to. And it's not like we'll ever talk again. He won't even notice me on Monday. _

"Fine. Hi. My name is Bella Swan. Short for I-Isabella." I stuttered at the mention of my full name. That's what my mother called me when she was still...alive.

"Well hello, Bella. My name is Edward Masen. A pleasure to meet you." Edward suddenly reaches to take my hand and kissed it softly. That gesture made me blush.

_Whoa! Blush? Where are your senses, Bella?_ I schooled myself mentally.

"So..?" I asked awkwardly, looking around the classroom. Trying not to meet his dazzling eyes ag- _What? Dazzling eyes, too? I MUST be losing my mind._

"How about we play 20 questions?"

My head snapped back toward the direction of his voice. I was surprised. He wanted to play 20 questions?

"Why?"

"Well, it would give me an inside look of your mysterious mind." He gave me his killing crooked smile whish made me swoon and blush on the spot. Damn it!

"Sure." I replied shyly. I don't know why I agreed to play this stupid game. Who would want to get to know me better? I was a nobody. An outcast. Hell, he might use what I tell him against me, someday. Yet, I wanted to talk to him, as weird as that sounds. Even if I can't admit it to myself, I _wanted_ to know him.

_What am I getting myself into?_

(EDWARD POV)

_20 questions? I asked her if she wanted to play 20 questions? Great, Masen. You haven't even known the girl for more than an hour and she's already making you act like an idiot. _

And it was true. How can a girl just make me forget all my thoughts and make me look totally stupid? Well, I've got the answer. And it's Bella Swan. I don't know why, what or how? But, apparently, I wanted- no needed to know more about her. She's like this puzzle I keep trying to solve. I figured after years of being with a different girl every day it would make me understand more about her.

Yet, it didn't.

I could tell she was different the moment I saw her reading her book.

She's not a fake blonde or blonde at all. She didn't throw herself at me. She completely ignored me. She cared more about reading then talking to me. She had browns eyes that kept inviting me in into her soul, her beauty was perfectly natural, and she had no makeup visible on her face and... She's the only girl that turned me down without a greeting.

Basically, she's the reason I suggested this stupid game. I just hope she'll answer everything.

"Okay, then I'll go first." I suggested, making her more comfortable. "What's your favourite color?" I lamely asked.

I looked at her and noticed that she was trying to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

"What's my favourite...color? Are you serious, Masen?" Now I could tell she was really trying not to get thrown into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, Swan. What's your favourite color?"

"Ohhhh. That's hard." She teased me. "I'll have to say...mmm...brown." She answered simply.

I arched one of my eyebrows in question.

"Why brown? Aren't girls supposed to love pink or red?" I playfully asked her.

"Once again wrong I see." She shook her head in amusement. "I'm not your typical girl. To tell you the truth, pink makes me want to puke my guts out. It's such a vibrant color that it makes me sick. And brown? I picked it because...brown is warm and soft. It's calming."

I had to give that girl some credit; she really knew how to make that person think. Also, she didn't answer the question stupidly, even if the question it's self was simple. She actually thought about it and had a descent answer.

I narrowed my eyes into hers and commented on what she said about the color brown.

"You're right. Brown is warm." I whispered which made her blush a beautiful crimson before it dies down.

"My turn." She muttered. "Okay, well, what's your most embarrassing moment?" She asked with suck a fake tone it made me laugh.

"What? I seriously don't know what to ask." She tried to defend herself, but it was cut short by her own little cute laugh.

"Fine. Ummm...oh, I got it. There was this one time, in the fourth grade where I had this crush on this teacher, right? So I decided to impress her by showing her my dance moves. Just in the middle of it, McCarthy spilled some Pepsi on the floor. Because of his spill, it made me rip my pants and show my underwear to everyone in the class before I even hit the floor. I'm happy people forgot until I reached the sixth grade or else I wouldn't doubt the guys would make fun of me." I told her the honest truth. To my utter surprise, she gave me a small smile and nods her head like she...understood?

"I can't believe you had a crush on Mrs. Costa. If I remember correctly, she was married." She admitted what she knew and still wore that smile.

"Wait. How did you know my teacher was Mrs. Costa?" To tell you the truth, I thought Bella was some new student. I have never noticed her before. If I did, I would be sure that I would remember.

"I guess I don't blame you for not knowing me. From then I wasn't really into socializing. Ugh...what I'm going to tell you now will never leave this room. Got it?"

I gave her a nod.

She sighed. "I used to be friends with Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory."

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. _Bella used to hang out with them?_

As if she was reading my mind, she answered. "I know, I know. Shocking. I still can't believe it. Seriously? What was I thinking of hanging out with them. Luckily, I noticed the change in all of them before they sucked me back into their group or I would _never_ forgive myself. Jessica was way to controlling, Tanya talks to much bullshit and Lauren is evil at heart, just give her someone to hate and she'll make life miserable. What made them like that, I have no clue. When I look at them now, they are a bunch of selfish sluts that have some kind of mission in life to ruin people's lives by destroying their relationships, crashing their confidence and make sure that everyone will turn their backs on them. It's plain cruel." She ended, her eyes turning a little darker then before but it just made her even cuter.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's my turn then. Okay...well, what's your favourite movie actor?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio, no doubt about it."

"Let me guess, because he is 'insanely handsome.'" For a moment, I was a little mad. _Was this jealousy?_

"No, it because he he's a great actor and when you concentrate on him in the role he is playing, you'll feel all this emotion and like he's talking to you." She explained with a hint of daze. "And, he's handsome."

I rolled my eyes. "You're up."

"Sure. Did you ever travel?"

I smiled at this question. "Yes, I have actually. I've been to places. I've actually went to France last year for summer break. It was great. The girls aren't too bad to look at either." I smiled some more until as saw a small fleck of sadness pass in Bella's eyes. _Was she hurt by my comment on girls? Nah._

To change the subject, I used my turn quickly. "Okay," I coughed. "So, what's your favourite place in Forks?"

"Oh, well, um. When I was six... my m-mom took me hiking. Now I know what you're thinking. Who would take a six year old hiking? Well, my mom did. Anyway, just when we were about to leave, we ended up walking into a beautiful meadow. The sun was shining brightly up in the sky. Not one cloud, which was unusual for a town like forks. When I said a beautiful meadow, I really did men it. Flowers were everywhere; you would also see birds and butterflies flying around. What made it special was that my mom was the one who spent the experience with me. I couldn't have picked anyone better." She sadly laughed. "It was too bad that we never had another chance to go again. It was beyond amazing. I think my dad tried to find it for us, but couldn't come across the path either. Well, all I can say now is that I'm lucky to have that memory. She was my best friend."

The whole time, I was amazed on how a person would talk to so lovingly about her mother. Usually, some teenage girls would curse their parents to the pits of the earth. Yet, Bella spoke freely like her mom wasn't here anymore...And that's when I paid attention when she said 'was' her best friend.

"It sounds wonderful. But was did you mean 'was'?" I asked, hoping I didn't push her into anything she didn't want to do.

She took a deep breath and hunched her shoulders forward a little. "My mother... passed away not too long ago." I tear rolled down her cheek and I just couldn't stop my heart from seeing her so hurt. To be totally honest, the same thing happened to me. Only, I lost both of them.

"I'm terribly sorry." And I meant it.

She took one shaky breath and the corners of her lips twitched. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Things happen. Sometimes for no reason at all. And this is one of them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." I muttered to myself. I didn't expect her to hear my but she did.

"How?"

"My parents died when I was really young."

"I'm sorry." She gasped.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Like you said it yourself. Things happen. It was all an accident. I was seven at the time when they passed away. They were talking a walk in the park when it happened. Some...psycho...shot them both before he fled. I still remember how the night was spent, clearly. My aunt, Esme, was baby-sitting me when they were gone. Suddenly, the phone rang, and when she answered, her cries and sobs where everywhere in the house. Since then, her and her husband, Carlisle, have been looking after me. Esme felt that Chicago was too much for her too bear, so we moved to Seattle...for a new beginning. Esme felt like Seattle was too big of a city so she decided to move once again, but to Forks. Once and a while, Carlisle will be working two jobs and Esme would leave me by myself so when he goes to Seattle, she'll go with him. That plan started two years ago. No one knows that I'm technically adopted, so I don't talk much about my home life. But, I guess you know now." I ended and looked back at her.

Bella big brown eyes turned to sorrow, only this time; it was because of my story.

I don't know why I suddenly decided to tell Bella all of this. Mostly, I'm starting to think it's because I trusted her completely or because I felt sorry on her loss. But I'm pretty sure it was the first one. For some reason, I had this feeling that was telling me that I can trust Bella with anything. Whatever it was something huge or the smallest detail. Again. How the hell can a girl make me feel this way? Easy, she's the only one that actually held up a good conversation without using words resembling 'like' or 'OMG' and she definitely didn't speak in a squeaky high-strung voice. Her voice was more like a sweet melody.

Coming back from my thoughts, I noticed that I was slowly leaning towards her and both our breaths turned shallow.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She whispered when my lips were a couple of inches away from hers.

"Good." I whispered back just when I was about to...

_CRASH! _

Our heads snapped to the direction of the crash but we didn't really pay attention to what happened. Not to feel any awkwardness, I quickly leaned back into the seat in front of Bella's. I was trying to calm my heart down when I noticed that Bella was doing the same thing.

At least I know I had some effect on her, too.

That's when my thoughts turned back to the crash. As if Bella was reading my mind, we both got up and saw that Alice Brandon was sitting on the floor grinning like an idiot and said, "That. Was. AWESOME!"

She finally looked up to us and her eyes widened.

"Uhhh...I mean...oops?"

**I know you guys must TOTALLY hate me for ruining Bella and Edward's moment. But, technically, Alice did it...so blame her. LOL! I just wanted to say that the reason I didn't do Bella and Edward's kiss now was because I felt that it was too soon. Even though the moment seemed kind of perfect. I'm sorry. I really am. But the kiss WILL happen. Eventually...**

**Please...review? :)**

**-WW101**


	5. Mind over Matter

**Hiya! I'm back! And with an update a week later from my last one. I'm so happy that I had more time to continue this story. I am also happy the all the reviews I got. They really helped me write some more. Just to inform some people if they haven't noticed, but, I set myself a goal to write 3 000 words a chapter, so that's another reason why it takes me while for an update. I don't usually write that much in a day at school to be honest. Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to my best friend...Patricia. Because, without her, you guys will all still be waiting another couple of days...maybe even more. When, I was at school, she kept on urging me on and on and on until I got sick of it. So, Patricia C., this one is for you.**

Chapter 5. Mind over matter.

**(ALICE POV): **

"I really am sorry, Bella." I apologized for the twenty-fifth time.

"It's fine, Alice. It's not your fault." She reassured me. I'm betting she's getting irritated by my constant apologies.

She was so wrong. It was my fault. If I haven't fallen from that stupid vent, I would not have ruined Bella and Edward's moment! Gosh, I could be so stupid some times. I guess I was just too caught up in seeing them _almost_ kiss that I didn't pay attention to where I put my hands to steady myself. _Again, stupid, Alice, stupid. _

Why be in the vent, you may ask? Well, I was so pissed at Rosalie that I felt I needed to do something to get my mind off of her. Falling from the ceiling just proved that it was not the best of ideas.

But, I kept thinking about how Rosalie would lose the bet. I wanted her to lose. I needed to prove my point. She can't just act like a bitch because she has the power to 'rule the school' or anything. I'm going to teach her a lesson, and by making her quit cheerleading –something that she loves- will maybe help. I don't know why, but anger and rage washed over me every time I was in the same room as she was. Man, I _have_ been living like a nun.

Then my thoughts went back to, sigh, Jasper Whitlock. I'm not sure on what to do with my 'feelings' for him. At some point, he starts to be obnoxious, rude and an asshole. But then, when I fell into his arms, it felt...right. And, he actually smiled at me in a...loving way? I'm not sure. At least half of the time he was being descent. Still, him looking at my ass made me self conscience, yet flattered. Call me crazy if you must.

"But, Bella. You can't just sit there and pretend that nothing happened." I whined. I know that I have only known Bella for an hour now, but I could tell that we would become the best of friends. Even if she was the total opposite of me, I sensed that she's a caring, selfless person. Something you'll rarely find in a person going to Forks High.

"Yes, I can, Alice. You know why? Because it was never supposed to happen. So I thank you." She said, never leaving her eyes of the _Romeo and Juliette_ book.

When I crashed down from the ceiling, Edward left, leaving Bella and her damn book. How the hell did he make her stop in the first place?

I huffed. "You are so stubborn." I whined and walked out of the class, leaving her some peace. I'm guessing she needs it.

**(BELLA POV):**

I couldn't tell Alice what I really felt. It was so stupid to ever think that. When Edward was leaning in closer, and closer. I wanted to kiss him. I don't know if it was just a being too caught up in the moment or my stupidity, but I truly did want to feel his lips on me.

After what he told me, I just couldn't help but feel some sorrow for him, too. He lost both of his birth parents and that was resulted into him staying with his aunt and uncle. I was lucky enough to still have Charlie alive. If he died, I would actually be more of a walking shell than currently. Another person that I still had was Jasper. Back to Edward, I knew that he didn't mind the arrangements since I didn't hear any hatred in the tone he used when mentioning their names.

I have to admit, the whole talk with Edward made me forget my pain and concentrate on other things. But the second he walked out the classroom door, the pain came crashing back.

At least I had Alice to talk to you. She was fun and interesting, despite that everyone has labelled her as a nerd. I felt that she was another person I can get along with. I guess detention really did do some good after all.

Once again, I went back to reading my book, pretending that everything in my life will be okay.

**(EDWARD POV):**

The second I figured that Brandon came crashing down, I left the classroom. Since then, I've regretted a lot of stuff. I've regretted leaving, I've regretted not kissing Bella sooner, I've regretted becoming what I am today, I've regretted helping out Rosalie! The only thing that I didn't regret was meeting Bella. It's weird how one girl can make you change your whole opinion and mind on something.

No girl has ever opened up to me like Bella has.

The only girls I've associated with are sluts and are looking for a quick make out session. After thinking about the things I've done with those girls, I've been disgusted with myself. Now I understand how Bella made some comments toward me before we actually knew each other.

I was horrible.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when I approached the cafeteria and heard laughing. I marched through the door, only to see Emmett and Jasper laughing their asses off while drinking some beer.

Emmett noticed me walk in and started to laugh even harder and shout. "Yo, Eddie. Waz up?"

Well, clearly he and Whitlock are drunk.

"Where did you guys get the beer?" I curiously asked. "Last time I checked, the school doesn't sell alcohol."

This time, it was Jasper who started to do the talking. "Oh you mean the booze?" He hiccupped and bobbed his head. "My locker still had a dozen of them."

I shook my head in disappointment. Even if I wanted to have a drink to clear my thoughts, I wouldn't be that stupid.

"And may I ask, why are you drinking?"

"Oh cuz it's fun. You should try it Eddie-boy. Oh and the funniest thing happened while you and Swan weren't hear. Brandon bet Hale's ass that she couldn't be nice to anyone for a whole...week. I think. If bitchy Rosalie loses, she gets to quit the cheerleading squad! Can you believe it? I have to admit, Brandon is an evil genius at heart." Both baboons doubled in laughter and started chocking.

I walked away from those two and went to get some bags of chips from the vending machine that was scattered on the floor.

I heard footsteps behind me, turned around and saw Alice looking strangely over at the dumbasses.

"Do I want to know?" She asked as she was pointing over at their direction.

"It will be completely useless if you do." I answered back and opened a bag of cheetos. "Anyways, I heard about your bet with the wicked bitch from the west." I chuckled at the idea.

She nodded her head and her lips held a smile. "Yes. I can't wait until she loses. I also can't wait to see the expression on her face when she quits her spot on the squad. Ha! She'll deserve whatever she gets."

"You're right she does." I stuffed my face with my snack.

"Well...look, I came over here to tell you I'm sorry...about...well...you know, you and Bella." She hesitated through her sentence.

"It's okay." I reassured her, even if I wanted to piss her off for ruining my chance. "I'll get her to kiss me...soon."

"Good luck. She's convincing herself that it shouldn't have happened."

Before I could respond, a high pitched voice spoke up from behind me. "What shouldn't have happened?"

As soon as Alice recognized the voice, her eyes turned colder and to a dark color. Oh well, things never last anyway.

Alice turned to me, winked, and gave Rosalie a smug look.

"Oh! You should have been there. Edward was just about to kiss Bella Swan right in the middle of the classroom. I do have to admit, if it wasn't for me, things might have been able to start. And who knows what else would have followed after that. That room was just _screaming_ lust. Am I right, Edward?"

I was still confused until I noticed that Hale didn't start her usual screams.

The bet.

Emmett was right. Brandon is an evil genius. Purely intelligent. For a moment, I felt bad for Hale. She had to bottle up _all_ the anger she was consuming right now. It was either that, or bye bye squad.

I decided to play a long with Alice while this was going on. My eyes looked on Rosalie's, waiting to know her reaction on the statement I was about to say. "You're damn right, Alice. Oh and Rosalie, I do have to thank you. If you didn't point out that I didn't date Bella before, I wouldn't have noticed her and taken the opportunity. She's so beautiful that I don't know why I haven't noticed her before. No one can compete with her."

Throughout the whole speech, I had to mentally school myself to not laugh. It was very entertaining watching Rosalie's face twist up in anger, disgust, confusion and murder. Honestly, where's the camera when you need it.

After what seemed like forever, Rosalie calmed herself down enough so that she can speak.

"Wow...Edward. The only thing I can say is that...I...am...happy for both...of you."

Clearly she was fooling herself, and I guess Jasper thought the same thing since he and McCarthy wobbled away from where they were lying on the floor, and came in between ma and Hale.

"That is some maaaaaaaaaaajor bullshit right there. We all know that you want pretty-boy to yourself and want to kill Bella for what was about to happen." Jasper slurred his words and instantly fell on the floor.

He was about to pass out some time.

"Head cheerleader is jealous. Head Cheerleader is jealous." McCarthy sang right next to Rosalie's ears, making her wince but laugh at his immaturity.

_Wait, did she just laugh when someone mocked her. This is a first._

"Eddie, this bet is great. You can say anything you want, and, she can't do anything about it." He wobbled a bit and spoke again. "Look at this." He turned toward Rosalie and gave her a smirk. "You are ugliest girl have seen." Emmett said with ease.

He turned to me with a smug look which turned into a wince, and slumped on the floor, with a vivid looking Hale right behind him. Alice was just about to say something, but Rosalie cut her off.

"Don't tell me that me slapping him that hard is against the rules because I'm sure as hell that I stayed polite and didn't insult anyone in any form or way." She simply said and walked out the doors of the cafeteria.

Brandon was wide with shock and I was dumbfounded. _Great. Now she can just beat the crap out of people when she's mad. _

Moments later, we heard a shriek of anger from a distance.

I chuckled in response.

**(ROSALIE POV): **

Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead. Alice. Brandon. Is. Dead.

Those words kept on replaying in my head over and over and over... well, you get the point.

Those were the words that kept on calming me down the whole time I wanted to rip someone's head off and yell like crazy.

Luckily I didn't. Or I would have been dead. Literally. That slime bag knew what I liked best and what I did worst, so she used it against me. The moment she announced the bet, curse words revolved around my thoughts. No way was I going to let her win this thing. I can't let a nerd beat a cheerleader. It just isn't right. People like her need to know there place in this school. Whether they like it or not. All she needs to do is deal with it and move on.

When I was out of that cafeteria, I ran to the main entrance doors of the school. I was lucky enough to catch myself before I did. Cameras were everywhere near the front, back and side entrances of the school.

I had nothing else to do for a while so I just head back to the cafeteria where all those losers will be. I hope that Edward was there and ditched the book freak. That way, I could have him all to myself and not worry about her getting into the way.

I walked in the cafe and rolled my eyes when my vision was set over the two biggest idiots in the world.

Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy.

Yes, they are both VERY cute. Hot, even. Especially Emmett with his blue sparkled eyes, curly brown hair and killer smile. Plus the guy is as big as a weight lifter. I like them bulk. He was more than enough for me to get over Masen and follow him. But, no one rejects me without a fight. Oh well, I'll make sure to get around with McCarthy after I'll be done playing with Masen.

McCarthy wasn't only hot, though. In some freakishly weird way. He made me internally laugh even if I was furious on the outside. He's immature, yet he's the kind of guy that would be deep if he wanted to be.

_Whoa, Girl. Check yourself before you wreck yourself. You're here for Eddie. _

My eyes were pulled out from the scene where Whitlock and Emmett where laughing their asses off while drinking beer, and they were now set on Edward near the broken vending machine talking to..._Brandon! Great! What is she doing here?! I _inwardly groaned.

I stomped over to where they were having a discussion and caught the last bit of the conversation.

"...convincing herself that it shouldn't have happened." Brandon said, her eyes showing some sadness.

"What shouldn't have happened?" I asked as their heads snapped to my direction. Both of them seemed annoyed. Especially Brandon. I noticed that her eyes where turning to a darker shade every passing second.

What surprised me next was that she turned her head slightly towards Edward and back to mine with a smug look clearly on her features.

"Oh! You should have been there. Edward was just about to kiss Bella Swan right in the middle of the classroom. I do have to admit, if it wasn't for me, things might have been able to start. And who knows what else would have followed after that. That room was just _screaming_ lust. Am I right, Edward?" She gushed and bragged about what happened.

My head was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. He was going to kiss someone as low as SWAN!? But he still won't even hook up with someone as beautiful, sexy and gorgeous as me?!?!?! I held back the scream that was battling itself, trying to get out from my mouth.

Thing about the bet, Rosalie. The bet. I advised myself.

No way was I losing after an hour or something.

Edward was still confused for a minute but it slowly turned into something like he...understood.

"You're damn right, Alice. Oh and Rosalie, I do have to thank you. If you didn't point out that I didn't date Bella before, I wouldn't have noticed her and taken the opportunity. She's so beautiful that I don't know why I haven't noticed her before. No one can compete with her." His eyes never left mine and his grin kept getting bigger and bigger.

Beautiful?! Swan was beautiful in his eyes!? HELL! She's PLAINE! Brown hair, brown eyes and normal height. What's so special about that?!?!?!?! Plus her clothes were begging for help! Who comes to school only wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans?

All of the remarks on Swan and Edward's view on her where kept in my thoughts. Just like my screams, they were trying to claw their way out of me.

I didn't trust myself to speak, but I had to. I didn't want to give Brandon the satisfaction of her getting a reaction out of me. Before saying anything, I took a really long while to decide what I'm exactly going to say and control the anger tone that my voice might leak out.

One strike and I lose. It's as simple as that.

"Wow...Edward. The only thing I can say is that...I...am...happy for both...of you." I weakly said as I pressed my lips tighter before any other comment escaped.

I knew I was fooling myself. But I had to try.

I was deeply in my thoughts of self control until I heard Whitlock's roughed voice. Must be because of the alcohol. How the hell did he get access to booz?

"That is some maaaaaaaaaaajor bullshit right there. We all know that you want pretty-boy to yourself and want to kill Bella for what was about to happen." His words were barely steady as he fell on the floor.

_Druggie. _

Emmett was right behind him and started to make small movements. Like he was sort of...dancing?

"Head cheerleader is jealous. Head Cheerleader is jealous." McCarthy came closer to my ear and sang out loud.

_Think of the squad, Rose, think of the squad..._

"Eddie, this bet is great. You can say anything you want, and, she can't do anything about it." His voice slurred some more. "Look at this." He turned toward me and started to smirk. "You are ugliest girl have seen." Emmett like it was the simplest thing in the world.

_THAT DOES IT!!!_

I rose my hand smacked it at the back of his big head so far that it made myself wince, too. Damn, he has a hard head.

He instantly slumped on the floor just like Whitlock. At the corner of my eye, I saw that Brandon was about to object what I did but I beat her to it.

"Don't tell me that me slapping him that hard is against the rules because I'm sure as hell that I stayed polite and didn't insult anyone in any form or way." I firmly said and walked away from them.

When I was sure that I was as far away of the cafeteria as possible, I sprinted in the closest girls' washroom and let out all my anger like it took control over me.

**Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me you've all loved this chapter. I know, I know, this might be the worst one I've written and will ever write for the rest of the story. But, I really, really needed to add Rosalie's POV on what she feels and thinks of the bet. For the Emmett lovers, he might take on the next chapter or the one after that. So.....I need REVIEWS to help my inspiration. Please with a cherry on top 3. **

**P.S. Thanks for all the people that did review my story and that have stuck by it. :D**

**Review, review, review.**

**-WW101**


	6. Break in!

**Hey everyone. Firstly, I want to thank everyone that reviewed my previous chapter. You all rock! I also wanted to apologize to everyone reading this story! I have so many reasons for me not updating in a week like a promised in my last chapter, so I narrowed them all to three reasons.**

**My French teacher gave us an assignment to write a French science fiction story and that we were only allowed to this at school because they were afraid that we were going to cheat. Stupid teachers. That's one of the reasons I sometimes hate going to a French school.**

**I had a lot of volunteer activities I had to complete over at my church. Sometimes it was fun, but other times, I just wanted to go back home.**

**I was studying so hard so that I can get accepted in the program for advanced students in my school and guess what...I GOT IN! I am sooooooooooo happy!**

**Those were basically the main reason for me not to update sooner, but I did type 4 000 words in this chapter for you guys. **

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. **

**---**

Chapter 5. Break in!

**(EMMETT POV): **

_*Emmett Dreaming*_

_I was sitting in a restaurant wearing some nice clothes while I was waiting for someone as I looked down at my watch. _

"_Hey, baby. Miss me?" I female silk like voice said from behind me as the woman started to kiss up and down my neck, dragging her long soft arms on mine. _

_Curious to know who the mystery woman was, I turned around to find out and..._

"Dude! Wake up!" Someone yelled in my ears which made me sit up in a flash.

Suddenly, my ears started to ring and my head felt like someone was pounding it with a damn hammer! I feel back down, clutching my head with my two hands.

It hurt like hell! This was definitely a hang-over.

"Oh, come one. It's not that bad." The person right next to me said. Slowly I began to recognize the voice.

"Why the hell did you do that, Whitlock?" I demanded in annoyance. You don't ever wake up someone like that after drinking a dozen beer bottles.

"I was bored."

_Damn him. _

"Well, go somewhere else- Wait? How are you not affected by any for the drinking?" He honestly looked okay. Unlike me, he wasn't complaining about a head ache nor needed some aspirin.

"When you're like me, hang-overs don't bother you anymore. Sure, you'll get a head ache that hurts like a bitch, but you eventually get used to it."

_Lucky bastard. _

After I got the hang of it, I stood up slowly and looked at my surroundings. Our beer cans were scattered everywhere, and the machine I crashed into while landing on was still lying on the floor. Other than that, no one was there.

My hand went to scratch at the back of my head when I suddenly winced. Must of gotten a bump.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked out loud.

Whitlock was about to answer when another voice cut him off.

"Probably because Hale decided to smack you over the major head ache you must be feeling now."

I turned my head sideways and saw a smile playing on Alice Brandon's face.

Alice Brandon. The girl was very cute. She had a cute size, cute hair and cute body, but not my type. Plus, she was a total brainiac. Maybe she was even the smartest human being in all of Forks. I couldn't handle being around someone that smart. I'd be bored to death.

"Now why would Hale decided to slap me? Wait, never mind, stupid question."

Rosalie Hale, well, she was a beauty. Literally a supermodel. She wasn't cute like Brandon, she was insanely HOT. I just had to have her the minute my arm was around her shoulder, even though she did bite me. What can I say? I like them feisty. And, I also like a challenge. My plan? Annoy the living daylights out of her. She'll come around.

"I have to admit, it was funny. You insulted her and she knocked you to unconsciousness." Alice's giggles filled the room.

"Oh, man! I wish I was sober enough to witness that." Jasper complained and kicked a can to the other side of the room.

"Never mind him. So where is everyone else?"

"Ummmm... well, Bella is now in the library checking out some books, Edward is in the gym, working out, and Hale is in some closed yelling out cusses. As for me, I was walking around, wondering if you both will ever wake up before Principal Norton comes back from where ever he went."

"Oh really? Well- wait...did you just mention that Principal Nortz isn't back yet?" I asked has an idea came to mind.

"Yes...why?" Brandon sounded unsure but curious.

"Finally! I have the chance!"

"A chance for what?"

"I have the chance to pull a great prank on Mr. Norton in his own office!"

"Which is...?" Alice pestered on.

"I'll explain when we get to the science lab. So are you guys in, though? I promise it'll be fun."

"Count me in! I need something to do anyways. I'm so not going to spend some time with Bella at the library again." Jasper agreed and went standing right next to me and Alice.

"So, Alice, you in or what?"

"Wel- But I-" She stuttered to answer

"Chicken." I muttered to Alice as her head snapped up to meet my teasing gaze.

"_What_ did you say?" She snarled and looked scary.

"You didn't hear me before? I said 'chicken'." I knew that I was crossing the line just by insulting her bravery but Brandon looked like she was about to blow up. A few seconds passes and we were both waiting for her answer. She cooled down a bit but was still in the mood to glare daggers at me.

"Let's go..." She muttered and stomped out of the cafeteria doors to the direction of the science lab. Whitlock and I soon followed her and sprinted right in.

"Okay, here's what will do. We'll get some frogs and put it in one of his office suits I saw the last time I was in there." I simply said.

Alice looked at me in a pathetic way. "What?"

"Seriously, Emmett? Frogs? How unimaginative can you be? Frogs will just be a waste of time since he'll be able to see them and since they are not that quiet.

All I can say was that I was pissed. Some nerd just insulted my prank and intelligence.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We could, um... take the cockroaches Mr. Banner showed us last week for the insect project. I'm pretty sure he still has them and hid them in the closets in this room. We could take the roaches instead and trash them everywhere in his office. That way, he'll get to notice them in surprise and freak out like you want him too." She explained her plan which made mine look like crap compared to hers.

"I knew you were an evil genius, Brandon. I'm so going to fire Yorkie and hire you, instead." I said and received a blush out of her. That's when we both heard glass crashing from right behind us and screaming Jasper.

**(ALICE POV):**

Boys.

Morons and Idiots combined.

I don't know why in the world I decided to do this. Actually, I did. Jasper was egging me on and I took the bait. Why am I so stupid all of a sudden? I wanted to prove to him and Emmett that I wasn't a wimp and I tangle up in Emmett's master plan.

And now, Jasper is jumping up and down like a lunatic, trying to get all of the bugs out of his hair.

"Get them off of me! Get them off of me!" He cried and furiously shook his hair until he stumbled on a broom and landed on the floor. I had to laugh out loud. The sight was just to hilarious. Even after his painful fall, he continued to yell and ran his hand through his hair countless of times.

This time, Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Buddy, get off the floor before you look like a girl even more than before." And he let out more laughs.

Jasper slowly got off the floor, checking out for more bugs if they got stuck to his gray jacket or something, and scowled at Emmett.

"Glad I can amuse you." He grumbled which made me giggle a couple of times. He quickly looked in my eyes and smiled that sweet smile of his.

_Wait, Alice, first you're pissed at him and then you want to see more of his smile? Pick I side. I told myself. _

"Since you are done dancing, I have to now look for those bugs myself because of your clumsiness. Now both of you out, I need to concentrate and not worry about you guys stepping on the prank." Emmett announced as he shoved both of us out the door and told us once more to wait outside for him to finish.

When the door slammed shut, Jasper turned to me and smirked. "Sorry for that before. I just... I have issues with insects." He shuddered and went back to smiling.

"No problem," I answered. "It was pretty entertaining. I have to admit, you've been much funnier then Emmett has been today."

"Glad to know." He said as he looked deeply in my eyes. Without even realizing it, Jasper was slowly leaning in closer. I felt like my heart was going over drive. I had to choices, lean forward myself or just walk away. Jasper was truly sweet but he was also Fork's local bad boy. What would my mother say if she found out? Never mind that- what will she _do_ to me?

_Forget about your mother. The guy you like is coming closer!_

Like what happened to Bella and Edward before, I just knew that something was going to ruin this. And it did happen. Emmett opened the door wide open and holding a small shoe size box, clearing his throat but holding a smug expression, making Jasper step a couple of steps back and me staring intently at the floor.

"If I'm not interrupting anything, I suggest we go and pull of the prank." Emmett told us and we followed, walking right behind him to the principal's office.

A few times, Jasper's arm brushed against mine which caused both of us to look at each other and smile lightly.

_Damn Emmett._ Now I understand how Edward feels when he didn't get to kiss Bella.

It took us a few minutes of running before we made it to the office. To open the door, Emmett shoved the box full of cockroaches to me and worked on the knob.

I internally winced and barfed. I hated bugs, but I didn't want anyone to know that. Plus, it was my stupid idea. Why couldn't we just pick frogs like Emmett planned before I opened my big mouth? As if Jasper was reading my mind, he took the box away from and held it himself. I sighed in relief. Now I can stop worrying if the roaches were going to magically open the cover and attack me.

I glanced sideways and noticed that Jasper was looking at me in a weird way until he heard Emmett yell at the door.

"Why won't it open? WHY?!" He yelled and slumped against the door, looking like he just lost a battle.

For God's sake's he couldn't be that stupid.

"Did you ever think the door was locked?" I told him as it was obvious. He only glared back.

I sighed and shook my head slowly. I pulled a pack of keys out of my pockets and picked one of them to open our way in. When opening the door, I signalled for them to come in. Both of them were stunned.

"How..?" Emmett asked.

"Honestly? Didn't you see me unlock that big plank of wood we call a door and open it with something that's silver and shiny called a key?" I talked to him in a baby voice my mom used to use on me until I turned seven.

"I know how you opened it! I was asking how you got the keys in the first place." He grumbled in anger and walked over to the principal's desk with Jasper in tow.

"Let's just say that being me has its advantages like me owning- hey! Wait what are you guys think you are doing?" I exclaimed when I saw both of them running through some drawers and drop the box on top of the desk.

"Nothing, Alice. We're just...looking around." Jasper answered me this time and flashed me a grin.

"T-That wasn't the plan," I stuttered causing Jasper's grin to double. "We were supposed to drop the roaches and get out."

"Chill, Brandon," Emmett chuckled. "We'll get to the prank later...just come here and help us find some dirt on Norton. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He's not her and we're in his office where he might be hiding something big! Like huge! Now I don't know about you but I want to find some stuff out and have some fun while we're here."

I was thinking what he said over and over again and smiled myself of all the ideas I was getting. I guess it wouldn't really hurt anyone. Plus I am in detention, might as well- like Emmett said- have some fun ourselves,_ and then_ we'll move on to the payback.

I made my way over to Jasper's side and look through another drawer. At first, you can see nothing was in there until I let my hand search deep into the drawers. I am pretty sure that I touched tape, pencils, pen and a stapler. I was about to look somewhere else until I touched something make a crushing noise which sounded like a plastic bag. Being the curious person I was, I pulled it out and let out a small scream as I threw the object across the room.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper questioned and looked at me with concern.

"Did you find something cool?" Emmett asked, too.

"I-I-I... I touched a condom!" I yelled in whisper and shivered in disgust.

Ew... It was bad thinking that teachers were doing it outside of school, but knowing that stuff happened in this room was plain wrong.

Jasper shivered too while Emmett was on the floor in hysterics, trying to breath air between his laughs.

"I didn't know he had it in him!" He let out and got up from the floor. Jasper and I still saw his shoulders shake in amusement. "Now let's see what _else_ he was hiding."

"No way!" I protested. "I'm definitely not checking for some more of...of... what I touched earlier!"

"Well if you're not going to help snoop around, you should at least start taking some roaches and throw them somewhere while we _men_ look." Emmett suggested. I was compelling the idea, but when I took one look at the box and saw it move a centimetre to the left, I shook my head furiously and stood by them again.

_No way am I touching insects! _I thought in horror.

A few minutes of searching and Emmett held pictures in his hands and smile triumphantly. "Whitlock, you have to look at these." He told Jasper.

"Emmett, unless it's pictures of a hot girl, I do not want to look." Jasper's comments made me glare at him without him noticing the intensity of my stare.

Both of them wolf whistled at the photos Emmett was holding and I tensed up. I looked over Jasper's shoulder and finally saw what exactly they were looking at.

There was a woman looking like she was in her mid twenties, wearing nothing by underwear in a Christmas theme. She also had blond hair ending at her shoulder and hazel eyes.

"_Who_ is _that_?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disgusted.

"No clue, but she is HOT!" Emmett cheered and Jasper nodded in agreement. Fury boiled in my blood once more. "Let me see if there is something in the back."

Emmett cleared his throat and started to read the small message he found at the top left corner of the photo.

"Merry Christmas, Alfred. The other part of your gift is waiting on your bed. Don't keep me waiting. Miranda forever." Emmett read and we all looked like we were ready to barf.

"Oh my God. That is just nasty!" Jasper said and blinked a few times.

"I know dude! The girl is so hot and Principal Newton is her lover. Who knew he can get a girl like that? How old is he anyways? 58? 46?" Emmett kept guessing.

"37. He's 37." I answered. Honestly, sure our Principal wasn't young, but he wasn't old either. I guess that's what he gets when he acts like he's in his 60's.

"Are you kidding me?" Suddenly a comprehension dawned on Emmett. "No wonder he looked pissed when I asked if his retirement was another year or two."

Jasper and I slapped both of our foreheads.

"Whatever, McCarthy. I'm with Alice now, we should at least set up the prank before the principal comes back from God knows where." I sighed. Jasper is back on my side.

"Chill. That's not going to happen."

Emmett spoke too soon when we started to hear voices coming from the corridor beside the door. "Don't worry, Miranda. The students are all in the classroom." We all recognized the voice and started to panic.

Principal Norton is here with his girlfriend...fiancée...whoever.

"You were saying!" I hissed in anger. Emmett held up his hands in surrender and shrugged. "Well don't just stand there...HIDE!" I hissed some more at both idiots who were standing at their places like they were glued to the floor.

"Go- Um...Let's hide under the desk." Emmett suggested. I shook my head and calmly walked over to him. At first, he was bracing himself until he thought I wasn't going to do anything. Too late, I smacked the back of his head. Emmett instantly rubbed his head preciously.

"Ouch what was t-"

"How are we all going to fit under the desk, you big lump?" I asked. Seriously, being under the desk wouldn't fit all three of us.

"Never mind, Miranda. I'll use the key I've got..." Principal Norton's voice kept getting louder and louder.

"Alice! Never mind Emmett. How about both of you guys go under the desk. I'm pretty sure it has enough room for you guys. Besides, I'll go hide behind one curtain."

I was about to interfere with that idea when we heard the jingling of keys not too far away. Without hesitating, we followed Jasper's plan and went under the desk. Let's just say it still wasn't the best of ideas.

"Emmett, you are sitting on my leg!" I complained.

"I'll sit somewhere else other than your leg when you remove your left foot off of my groin! Geez, Brandon! It hurts like heel!" He complained back.

"Yeah but I'm not the size of an elephant!"

"I wish I can say the same for your foot!"

"Hey!" Jasper whispered. "Both of you shut up. I don't feel like getting caught!"

He was totally right. I hoped with all my might that the principal doesn't figure out we left the classroom and broke into his office. I certainly didn't want _another_ detention on my record. It will kill me if I did. God, now I really regret agreeing to this whole stupid mess. Why didn't I just listen to my conscience?

_Because you're as foolish as Emmett. _

I gave Emmett a kick before the door opened.

_Oh boy. _

"_Alfred, baby. Are you sure we aren't going to get caught?" _A high pitched voice asked in nervousness. That must be Miranda.

"_Honey, you're afraid of getting caught by my delinquent students? Don't worry, sweetie, they are all in detention, locked in."_

I smirked at Principal Norton's comment._ My butt we're still in there. _

"_If you say so, Alfred." _Miranda said in a seductive voice. That's all they said before Emmett and I started to hear noises sounding much like people were making out.

"_Oh, baby.."_

I wanted to puke my guts out. No way in hell I am hearing this now. Now way in hell Principal Norton was making out in his own office. Just thinking about that brought my previous feelings and thoughts on the condom I found earlier. No wonder he had one in his drawers. Nothing could be worse than being in a situation like this. I kept on silently praying that we all won't get caught.

Obviously, my prayers were squished by none other than Rosalie Hale.

"_Principal Norton._" A timid voice said.

_That bitch! _She must have seen Jasper hiding behind the curtain somehow.

"Oh. Uh. Rosalie... What can I do for you young lady? But-wait? Aren't you supposed to be back in the classroom?" The principal curiously asked.

_If she snitches on us she won't l-_

"_Mike Newton unlocked the doors, sir." _Hale answered.

What?

"_Mike Newton?" _

"_Yes, sir. I know that sounds crazy, but an hour you left us by ourselves, he came and unlocked the doors." _

"Why would he do that?"

"_I don't know. After he wouldn't leave me alone, he followed me to the cafeteria where I was headed to get away from him. You should have seen what happened, sir. After I told him off, he went ballistic and attacked one of the vending machines, which is now lying on the floor." _Rosalie kept on the charade.

Why would she help us?

_Who cares, Alice. She's helping you...for now. That's a good thing. _

"_He did WHAT?!?!?!" _Principal Norton's voice was heard loudly.

"_If you want proof, sir, you can go and check the cafeteria yourself."_

"_That's exactly what I am going to do. Come with me, Miranda. We'll finish later." _

After that last statement, I let out the breath I was holding. I looked over to Emmett and noticed he did the exact same thing.

"_Okay, I know you guys are all here now._" We heard Rosalie say and I decided to get off the floor. Only Emmett wouldn't let me.

"Emmett, you can finally get off my leg now..." I yelled.

"Not until you take off your left foot off my-"

"We got it, McCarthy. Just get of off Alice's leg already so that she can go." Jasper, my saviour, told Emmett.

Emmett grumbled a few incoherent words until he crawled out of the desk space. _Yes, I can feel my leg!_

Jasper came soon after and held out a hand for me to grab and get up. I gently took it and a smile over came my features. He was such a gentlemen.

When I got up, we all looked over at Hale with a stunned look.

"What?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why would you stick up for us like that?" I got to the point. It was so...bizarre. Rosalie Hale _never _helped out anyone, and suddenly she was helping out the people she despised the most.

"Well, I was mostly bored. Plus, Whitlock next to you looked like he was panicking. Why? Would you have rather been discovered by the principal himself instead?" She asked back, thinking I was going to back off.

Before I even had the chance to reply, Emmett cut in. "Thanks, Hale. But why Newton?"

She smiled for a little while and her eyes turned back cold. "I needed payback against him, anyways. We had a score to settle."

Emmett chuckled. "I have to admit, your plan was good. But if you needed my help against Newton, I'd do it anytime." Rosalie raised her eyebrows and looked like she was going to giggle.

"Okay. We should go warn Bella and Edward, though." Jasper said. I totally forgot about them.

"Don't worry...I found both of them in the library..." Rosalie assured us and coughed in discomfort. I started intently in her eyes and knew she was hiding something about what she saw in the library. I'll definitely ask Bella or Edward about it later.

"Now I recommend we leave, before Principal Norton goes back in the classroom and finds out that we aren't there." Rosalie told us and left running in the hallways. We all followed her and printed down the hallways and far away from the cafeteria as possible, hoping that the principal wasn't in the English room yet.

As we arrived in front of the door, Emmett easily opened it and we all hurried into the seats that were assigned to us hours ago.

I quickly took a glance over to Bella and Edward and noticed that they looked like they haven't moved out of their seats at all. The only difference was that both of them weren't daring to look at each other. I _definitely _need to ask them later.

The second my butt touched the seat, I stared at the blackboard and saw that everyone else was in position.

Fortunate for us, Principal Norton came in shortly with Miranda in tow.

_Yes...we were all definitely lucky._ I smiled

**---**

**I hope you guys LOVED this chapter. I really did work hard on this. I had millions of stuff planned out for this chapter. Basically, the whole thing was only supposed to be a Jasper and Emmett chapter, but then I had an idea that Alice would be the one saving them. Instead, I knew how much you guys love Alice, so I wanted to show a new side of her and I settled on having Rosalie help them all out of trouble. That means there is a new side of Rosalie showing soon, too. If you guys didn't noticed, I left a very small hint on what the next chapter is going to be about, so if you guys want to guess…well then guess. **

**That means… REVIEWS! PLEASE! :)**

**-WW101**


	7. Jealous Conversations

**Hey! I actually updated in a week! Cool! I didn't have a lot to say in this Author's Note right now, but I just wanted to thanks everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, added my story to their favourites list and alerted it. Thank you, it just made me so happy. **

**Have fun reading this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters. **

**--- **

Chapter 7. Jealous conversations.

**(BELLA POV): **

I sighed.

Time was passing unbearably slow for my liking.

I felt trapped once more. What will I give to just be anywhere but here all because of Edward Masen.

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting in the library as I was currently reading _Hamlet_, another one of Shakespeare's best plays. Just when I was about to finish my favourite scene, my thoughts couldn't help and drift off to Edward. How his smile made me internally giggle, his eyes will simply make my knees go week and his hair just kept on taunting me to run my hand through it. _

_I immediately pushed all images of Edward at the back of my mind. _

_Edward is a player. I shouldn't be thinking about him at all. He drops girls like they're shit and I can't go through anything like that. Not again..._

_Suddenly I heard some clear their throats from behind me. I quickly turned my head and internally groaned. Speaking of Masen..._

"_Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, looking a little bit awkward._

_I looked in his eyes and answered. "Yeah, sure." _

_Edward made his way to the chair right in front of me. I decided to close the book on my lap and at least give him a few minutes to see what he wants. _

"_What can I do for you?" I asked as I imitated Ms. Cope, our secretary. _

"_I just wanted to talk to you about what happened...earlier." _

"_Oh." My eyes darted back to my book. _

_A few moments of silence past and I decided to just tell him what I thought and get it over with. _

"_Look, I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in the moment. Really, it was just a mistake. You don't have to say anything about it anymore. We'll just put it past us." I said. _

_Meanwhile, I saw Edward's face sadden for a second before he weakly smiled. "Sure, I'll think nothing of it." He replied and walked out of the library. _

Is it just me or did Edward Masen look nervous?_ I thought and then shook my head._ Nah, it's just me.

_Like before, I resumed the part where I stopped in _Hamlet _and continued to read it, that is until I heard _another _person clear their throats._ I swear to God that is getting annoying.

_I once more looked up but met the cold eyes of Rosalie Hale this time._

_I sighed. "What do you want, Hale? I'm busy here."_

_Rosalie decided to take the seat where Edward sat in before he left and she still had a hard gaze at me._

"_You know what I want." She gritted between her teeth. _

"_No I don't. Can you just please leave me alone? I want to finish the rest of this book in peace, if you don't mind." I asked and ignored her. _

"_No! I do mind!" Hale pounded the table with her left hand, making me jump in surprise._

"_Fine. Just make it quick.. Masen already bothered me before, so get on with it."_

"_Well," She spat. "Edward is exactly the person I wanted to talk to you about." _

_I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you serious? If you're here to talk about him the whole time, I don't give a shit. Now get out of the damn library." I hissed in her direction._

_Rosalie looked taken aback, but returned to her previous way. "Isabella, is it? Look, Isabella. You better listen to ever word I am about to say and grasp it. Stay away from Masen. He's mine. I would appreciate it if you back off. Like I said before, he's mine."_

"_I don't want Edward, Rosalie. He's all yours. But just to tell you, he made it pretty obvious that he didn't want you and you had an eye on Emmett for a while. What are you trying to pull?"_

_Hale stiffened and shifted her head to the left. "No one rejects me. Once Masen is out of the way, I'm going after Emmett."_

_I gave her a grimace. That was her plan. _

"_You really are a bitch." _

"_Maybe I am, but Edward would still much rather hang out with me." She fumed._

_My heart broke a bit. Not because of her words, but because on how true they were. _

"_Is that all?" I asked sweetly as I took a shake breath to calm me down before any tears escaped my eyes. _

"_Pretty much."_

"_If you're done now, you can leave me the hell alone, Hale. I really don't feel like dealing with your jealous nature." I simple said and pointed the doors of the library._

"_You...you..."_

"_Yes me, now get out." Rosalie stood up from her seat in haste and stomped out of the library. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Since then, I immediately tried to stay as far away from Edward. What's the point of trying to fool myself? Like I told Alice when she interrupted us, he would never waste his time with me, and if he did, it'll just be a game.

Now, we were back in the classroom, waiting for everyone else to arrive before the principal does. I just hope they all get here soon, I honestly don't feel like getting another Saturday detention before we're done this one.

Just as I was saying, Edward and I heard hurried steps coming closer and closer to the door.

I smiled. _Finally._

Without a moment to lose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and- dare I say it- Rosalie took the exact same seat they were assigned to earlier in the morning. Alice was back to her emotionless stand, Jasper looked at me lazily, Emmett smiled a bit toward Rosalie and Rosalie started to shoot daggers at everyone, even Edward.

Principal Norton followed them a minute after with a woman walking right behind him. She must be his girlfriend.

"Firstly, I wanted to congratulate you all for not destroying any part of the school...unlike Mr. Newton who will be severely punished for his act."

I looked over at Jasper questionably and he mouthed out the words _'later'_.

"And, I hope you all learned a valuable lesson today. Let's start off with Ms. Brandon. What did you learn today?" Principal Norton asked Alice.

"To fix up my car?" Alice asked and Principal Norton shook his head at her answer.

"Mr. Masen?"

"To beat the crap out of Mike the second I get out of here and never to defend Hale again."

Principal Newton shot Edward glares.

"Ms. Hale?"

"Same answer as Edward, make sure that Newton never has kids." Rosalie sneered.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

"Oh that's easy, never drink in Phyllis's class the day she actually has her glasses on?" Jasper joked and started to crack himself up just by seeing the look on our principal's face.

Principal Norton's girlfriend was rubbing both her hand on his back, trying to make him cool down before he starts yelling.

"Dare I say, Mr. McCarthy?"

"I've learned to pummel Yorkie to the ground and find myself another assistant?"

"Ms. Swan?"

"Bring my own books next time?"

Principal Norton gave out a huff. "You are all never going to learn? Are you? Are you?! I give up. If you all want to end up in jail at some point in your lives, then go right ahead. I won't stop. Now...Get out of here, detention is over." He yelled and fumed out of the classroom with a face as red as a tomato. Poor girlfriend, she had to followed him out, too. I pitied her in the situation she was in.

Quickly, I ran out the room, taking my bag with me, but not before Alice had to stop me just in front of the classroom door.

"Spill. Now!" was all she said before she started to pull me down the hallway, away from everyone else who where leaving.

"Spill what, Alice?" I asked Alice. To be truthful, I have a pretty good idea on what she wants to know, but I'm not going to let her know that easily.

"Don't play dumb with _me_, Bella." She hissed.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing happened, Al." We both started to walk to the school's main entrance.

Her eyes narrowed at my answer. She wasn't expecting my reply to be so short and simple "Don't you _dare_ tell me that it was nothing. Hell, I saw yours, Edward's, and Rosalie's facial expressions and those did not yell nothing!" She yelled so I had to claps my hand to her mouth.

"Shush! Could you keep it down? I don't want everybody in Forks to know!" I said and removed my hand.

"Not funny. Tell me now before I go insane."

I giggled at her threat. "Like you aren't right now?" I giggled some more.

"Stop your laughing and talk, woman."

"Like I said before, nothing happened unless you call Edward coming to see me at the library 'something'"

Alice immediately stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you say?"

"Edward...came over to talk to me." I told her, and as soon as those words escaped my mouth, she started to squeal in happiness and bounced up and down to meet my walk.

"What did he want? What did he say? What did _you_ say?" She ushered so fast that I almost comprehend a word she was saying.

"Whoa! Come down. He came by and brought up what happened earlier when you guys where in the vent, and I told him to just forget about it and put it past us." I said, but before I knew it, she started to poke my sides to so hard to i had to wince.

"What was the poke for?" I asked in anger.

"Well why did you tell him that for?" She shot back

I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. For someone as smart as her, she can act lie Emmett a little bit. "Look, Alice," I started "What happened between him and I, it doesn't prove anything. So let. It. Go." I explained.

She gave me an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but i won't let it go. What else happened?"

"Oh, Rosalie came by soon after Edward left me alone." Once again, Alice stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes turned cold, making me shutter.

"What did the big blonde bitch want now?"

"Well...she didn't _want_ anything. She just told me to back away from _'her man'_." I copied Rosalie's voice in the end.

Alice rolled her eyes and we both continued to move down the hallway. "Typical, Rosalie. No wonder she had some weird look when she mentioned you while she was saving us from the principal."

I laughed at loud at what she said. "You mean...Rosalie saved...you guys! Ha! I'm never going to let Jasper live that down." I managed to choke out those words between my fit of giggles. "Why did she?"

"Who knows? Wait; was Rosalie nice to you while having a conversation?" She asked and looked at me suspiciously.

"If you mean she didn't insult or yell at me in any way...then yeah. Why?"

"Damn! That girl is better than I thought. I'll have to catch her in the act in some other way." Alice muttered.

I was getting confused. What in the world was she talking about? "Uh, Alice. Clue me in, will you?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh it's the funniest thing ever. Hale and I decided to have some sort of...bet. She'll have to be nice to anyone for a week, or she'll have to quit her precious squad. It'll be hilarious just to watch her cry over losing her majestic pom-poms and cheerleading uniform."

"You are truly diabolical." I said and shook my head slowly, in amusement.

"That's what Emmett said. Oh and if you were wondering where we were off, you would never believe it. We actually snuck into Principal Norton's office to pull another one of Emmett's master pranks. Basically, Emmett had this horrible plan before I suggested we take a box full of co- OMG! The cockroaches! We totally forgot about those!" Alice screeched and pulled out a few strands of her short hair.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The cockroaches are still on his desk! We were going to throw them somewhere in the office, but they are still on his desk." She sounded worried and concerned.

"Well, it's too late now, Alice. Plus, he might not notice them until later on and he might blame it on someone else. Maybe, Mike Newton?" At my comment, Alice let out a shake breath.

"Yeah, I guess he's already in trouble because of Emmett, though."

"Ha. I wouldn't doubt it."

"Ummm...so..." She awkwardly said and started to play with her hands nervously. "Jasper, he's pretty cute."

I gasped out loud. "Alice!"

"Ok, fine! He's hot!" She shouted back.

"Alice!"

"OMG, Bella. The guy can make me swoon. He has a killer smile and incredible hair. Oh and his body, don't let me get started on his body..."

"Ewww, Alice, he's practically my brother." I whined and poked out my tong at her.

"So?"

"Fine. Why don't you just ask him out? He's free, trust me."

Alice looked distraught. "I really want to. But, there is a lot of reasons telling me not to ask him out."

"You can tell me, I got time." I reassured her as we arrived outside of the school's main entrance.

"Well, basically my-" Alice was cut short as a honk was sounded just from right in front of us. I looked away to see who was in the car and there was a woman, who looked exactly like Alice, but only had longer hair and was more likely in her late thirties.

"Sorry, Bella. That's my mom. I'll probably see you on Monday, ok?" Alice hugged me and gave me a smile before she got into the car and slumped in her seat. I also noticed that her mother gave me a pointed glare before she drove out of the parking lot.

_Ok...weird?_

I was about to turn around just when I hand gently touched my left shoulder. I jumped up at least two feet off the ground. I fully turned around and slapped Jasper's arm.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Stop trying to scare me." I hissed but he just laughed loudly right in my face.

"No can do. It's fun. So...did Brandon just leave?" He asked too casually.

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Umm. Well, Alice is pretty cute."

I froze up and started up giggling in his face this time. Wow, Jasper likes Alice. Who would have thought that he'd end up being interested in someone way smarter than him? Oh, that'd be perfect for teasing him later on.

"You like Alice?" I asked with utter seriousness.

He hesitated but ended up giving me one slight nod. Oh, they'll make such a cute couple.

"Wow, Jazz. Never knew you'd end up feeling something other than friendship for a girl." I teased and gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not going to do anything about it anyway." He muttered and kicked a can on the floor.

"What? Why?"

"There... had been a lot of things going on in my life right now, Bella." He kicked the can more forcefully this time, and yelled in frustration for about a second.

"Jasper, what's been happening over at your house, lately?" I asked cautiously.

He turned back to face me and I noticed that there was a stray tear, rolling down his cheek. I immediately gave him a fierce a hug, exactly like how he used to do to me every time a balled when we were kids.

"Jasper, what's been happening?" I whispered and hugged him even tighter.

"I-I'll tell you soon, Bella. Just not right now, okay?"

I eyed him sceptically, but then nodded my head in agreement. "Did you call my dad so that he can come and pick us up?"

"Yes. He's coming in like ten minutes. You know, I actually miss your truck right about now. At least you could have actually driven it yourself." Jasper commented.

"Yeah, but, right now, Charlie took it away from me. Apparently, it's one of my 'punishments'. What about you? What were the damages at your house?"

I miss my red truck. I've had it for about two years and I simply loved it. Sure, it was old. But hey, it was a classic, too. I just can't believe Charlie took it away from me without a second thought. It's not like I committed a crime or anything.

"Oh, my parents don't know. Though, I can't drive my car anymore since my...dad has been using it to get to work lately." Jasper blurted out and started to stare at something else so that he can avoid my eyes. Something was definitely up with Jasper, but I won't hold anything against him. If he didn't want anyone to know or find out, I wouldn't pry.

"Ok, well- Oh Charlie is here!" I said and pulled him over to where Charlie was about to park. We both opened the doors of the cruiser. Jasper slide in the back and I was about to put my foot in until it slipped, which made me fall down on the seat.

Jasper started to laugh hysterically.

"I guess your clumsiness won't let you rest for a day, Bella." Jasper chuckled and I just ignored him, muttering s few curses under my breath.

I swear to God that my clumsiness is going to end up killing me one day. One way or another.

"Bells, what did you guys do today?" Charlie asked and shot me a side glance. I looked over at Jasper and raised my eyebrows questionably. Jasper shrugged and gave me a small smile.

"Um... Nothing out of consequence, dad." I replied, fiddling with my hands.

Charlie shook his head and chuckled. "Do I want to know?" He grumbled.

"No, probably not, pops." Jasper answered this time. I sighed.

I just hope Monday will go swimmingly.

**---**

**I know that there wasn't something exciting in this chapter. But the whole chapter was about Edward, Rosalie and Bella in the library, and Bella knowing that Alice and Jasper might become a couple soon enough. Also, it was Bella all the way. **

**Please! Review! It'll make me happy! Also, I wanted to say that there is a poll on my user account, so if you guys want Alice or Rosalie to win the bet, go vote! But again, review please. :)**


	8. Normal Monday

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for the support and not abandoning this story! It really motivated me to keep going. Also, big news...**

**THIS STORY GOT 100 REVIEWS!**

**I am sooooo happy. Thank you once again.**

**Ummm... Like you may or may not know, I am leaving for Lebanon tomorrow, which makes this my last update until the next month. I hope that you guys will all stick with me once more. **

**And lastly, I wanted to thank my wonderful beta, Ember Sage, who is now going to correct my grammar and spelling stupidity. Thank you Ember for helping me out in short notice. You rock!**

**Now, enjoy this chapter. **

**(A/N) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

Chapter 8. Normal Monday.

**(BELLA POV):**

Beep...Beep...Beep...

The alarm clock went off until I grabbed it and threw it across the room, not caring what it broke.

This was my typical morning now. Throw things, pick whatever I have that's descent from my closet, eat a protein bar and drive to school in my old truck. Hell, Charlie is even worse than me. Sure, he'd try to be okay- like on Saturday- but it tears him apart on the inside.

Eventually, I started thinking about what happened a few days ago. What's going to happen? Will we at least be civil to each other? Or ignore everyone else like how it used to be? For some reason, I actually hoped it would be the last one. I didn't want to deal with any of them. Even Jasper was starting to distance himself sometimes.

Yet, I wanted it to be the first, too. Alice had made it clear that we should hang out soon, and Emmett seemed kind of fun to be around. Edward and Rosalie? I'm actually going to try and avoid those two. One, because my mind is set on not getting involved with Edward. Two, because Rosalie would have my head.

After I was finished with my routine, I drove to the school and parked my truck somewhere. Before getting out, I grabbed my book bag, took the keys out of the ignition, and made my way over to the school.

As soon as I was in, I hunched my shoulders forward and looked down toward the hallway doors as I walked to my fist classes of the day.

***

The whole morning was hell. People looked at me with pity or disgust. In the end, I would just pull out my IPod and ignore the world around me. Not long before that I went to the lunch room and tried to search for Jasper. I guess he didn't arrive to school at all this morning since there was no sign of him anywhere. I then decided to sit in my little corner and draw some random sketches from the art book I pulled out from my book bag.

Too bad the soft murmurs of the cafeteria were interrupted by none other than the jocks, laughing their asses off over something. I looked over at them and noticed Edward, whom was already sitting down with two girls clinging onto his arms.

A flicker of pain washed over me but I shook it off quickly.

_The boy sure moves on pretty fast. _

I kept staring at him for a while until I'd had enough. I walked out of the cafeteria, but not before I noticed Edward's gaze on me.

**(ALICE POV):**

I watched Bella walk out of the cafeteria and I started slamming my head repeatedly on the table, making people grimace when walking past my lunch table.

Still, my head banged over my stupidity and their idiocy. Edward obviously had some feeling for Bella. Shoot, he was even trying to distract himself with other girls. Why can't Bella just see past that and stop all the stubbornness. It wasn't going to make their situation easier.

So, instead of being the good friend I promised Bella that I would be, I let her deal with this on her own. You wonder why? Well, let's just say the devil wouldn't agree on the friendship that was starting to form between Bella and me.

_(Flashback)_

_My mom hurried out of the parking lot, gripping the steering wheel tightly. _What's wrong with her now?_ I wondered. _

_I let my fingers tap the window lightly. I wanted to stop the awkward silence from continuing. _

"_So..."_

"_Who was that girl with you in front of the school?" My mother's cold voice demanded. I looked at her in shock._

"_Why?" _

_She let out a frustrated sigh. "You will answer me, Mary."_

_By hearing my first name, I couldn't stop the anger that was out with my answer. "It was Bella. Bella Swan."_

_My mom paused._

"_I don't want you to talk to her, Mary." She ordered hastily. _

"_Why?! We just became friends!" I yelled when my hands were gripping my seat. What now? She's going to control who I hang out with? My life is already half ruined because of her decisions and forced choices. _

"_That's good, Mary. You will then end it before anything happens. Trust me, Mary. Friends are a distraction. You'll be failing school before you know it. End it now." _

_I was about to argue some more, wanting to make her see reason. But, I couldn't. What's really the point? In several months I'll be out of hell. I'll just have to explain things to Bella. The way she wouldn't. _

"_Oh and you will also not talk to that boy!"_

What_? I thought. _

"_Boy? What boy?" I asked her. She couldn't have seen what had happened today, could she?_

"_Do not play innocent with me, young lady. I'm talking about the blonde boy. He was staring at you."_

_Suddenly, my heart started to speed up a little bit. Jasper...he was looking at me? Me?_

"_Yes. You are forbidden to ever see him. Boys are a bigger distraction. You can never trust them." My mom ordered, making my heart shatter from the sadness that covered it. I'll have to avoid Jasper, too. _

"_Yes, Mother." I whispered, even though I didn't want to listen to her. _

"_It's a good thing you are listening to what I say, Mary. Now, as soon as we arrive home, you'll have to start all of your school work. You are already behind schedule."_

_For the rest of the car ride, I started to wonder back to the old fantasies I used to have a while ago. The ones where I finally decided to tell my mother off, gain control of my life and run away with the love of my life. I internally scoffed. That's so not going to happen any time soon. My dreams will forever remain unrealistic. _

_(End of Flashback) _

Since then, I pushed those thoughts about Jasper and Bella to the back of my mind and continued to concentrate more on my studies to distract myself. But as soon as the bell rang, I threw out my uneaten lunch and sent a glare over at Edward. For a moment, I thought I saw him flinch under my gaze before I went over to my locker.

When walking in the hallways, I instantly heard a loud sigh of frustration. My head turned to where it came from and a small smile danced on my lips.

To my right, I saw Rosalie Hale looking like she was going to stab someone if Jessica and Lauren weren't going to shut up and leave her alone soon. I kind of did feel bad for her, but then that feeling changed. I guess the bet is really killing her from the inside. I giggled at the sight and walked away before she discovered I was laughing at her poor attempt to keep all her insults and yells bottled up. At least this week was going entertaining in some way.

The second I made it to my locker, I grabbed my book bag and ran to Mr. Banner's class before I was going to be late...again.

I expected that this class was going to be hell since Friday when the incident happened with Jessica. Ugh. That tramp better not bother me or I wouldn't hesitate nailing her mouth shut. As I was mentally preparing myself for the worst, I looked over at Jessica's table and started to laugh.

Emmett McCarty was sitting on the empty lab table, waving me over with a goofy grin on his face. I walked over to him and sat to the seat right next to his.

"Hey, evil genius," he greeted, which made me remember the events that took place a few days ago.

"Hi. What are you doing here? I never noticed you in this class before." I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He shrugged before answering "My old biology teacher made me transfer to Banner's class. Apparently, I was too 'horrible and difficult' for her to deal with. And that I was making her wish to never have children- not like she can anyways, how old is like 49?" He explained.

Hearing his reason, I secretly hoped that the student whom got switched with Emmett was Jessica Stanley. That way, it would make this class way easier.

_Please let it be Jessica's ass that got kicked out._

"Great! Now I know someone in this class." I said before remembering something that slipped my mind on Sunday.

"Yo, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the roaches we dumped on Principal Norton's desk a few days ago?"

Emmett let out his signature booming laugh. "Funniest thing ever. Since Rosalie convinced Nortz that Newton was the one who broke into the school and ruined one of the machines, Nortz convinced himself that Mike had to be the one breaking into his office, too. This morning, I saw both of them yelling in the hallway, which earned the wimp a few days of suspension."

I giggled. Poor Mike. The whole thing was hilarious. I can just imagine how he looked when Principal Norton accused him of every stunt we pulled on Saturday.

As weird as it sounds, I'm kind of happy that Hale arrived just in time and made up the perfect excuse. Or else, my butt would have been kicked all the way to Alaska by my mother.

"Hale did end up having her revenge on Newton after all."

"Yeah," I muttered "By the way, did you see her in the hallway? She's going to break down soon from the looks of Jessica and Lauran's voices." I grinned at the idea.

"I'll take you up on that bet. 20 dollars. Rosalie's strong. She can pull through. Plus, it's only her first day."

I shrugged. "Whatever. It's your money." I shook his hand in agreement and the school bell rang, signalling that everyone should be in class. Mr. Banner came through the door with Jessica right behind him.

_Damn it! My prayers will never get answered, will they?_

"Sorry, Miss Stanley, but you are getting a suspension." Mr. Banner said as he opened his suitcase.

"For how long?" She whined, trying to fix up her short skirt and lower her shirt so that it almost reached the lover half of her stomach.

"Around three days. Now, sit down, we will discuss this issue after class."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I didn't do anything wrong. Plus, it's not, like, it was my idea, or something. Mike was just, like, asking for it. It was quite pathetic, if you like ask me."

"Well, I did not ask why you and Mr. Newton were in the closet. I already have a pretty good idea as an explanation. Now, as I said before, go sit down." He demanded.

YES! Jessica was going to be out of school for three days. Scratch what I said earlier. This is great.

"Whatever. You'll be hearing from my mother, anyhow." Jessica sniffed and walked toward me. Her eyes narrowed and she grimaced.

"Like, get out of my seat, nerd," she sneered in my face.

"How about you sit somewhere else, Stanley. I don't need any more attitude from you, too." I simply said.

She growled. "Mr. Banner?" She called out.

He sighed from impatience. "Yes...Miss Stanley?" He sounded a bit irritated.

"Someone is like sitting in _my_ seat! I bet it's infected with germs by now!" She cried out like she announced that she had broken one of her nails.

"Actually, Miss Stanley, Miss Brandon needs to sit there. That way, it would be easier for her to tutor Mr. McCarty, whom is now joining our class for the rest of the school year. Please go sit in some other seat."

Jessica looked as if she was going to shoot someone, but still went over to my old seat. Emmett gave me a high-five. _Yes!_

Too bad our high five didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, and Mr. McCarty?" Mr. Banner asked while his posture faced the white board, already writing down today's lesson plan.

"Yes, sir?" Emmett's voice was filled with amusement.

"Miss Marshall already informed me about your....behaviour in class. So, I just wanted to say that you should please refrain from using that kind of behaviour in my classroom. I do not tolerate it one bit."

Emmett smirked. "Of course, Mr. B. I will try my best."

"That's all I ask. Now class, today we will be discussing..."

The rest of the class continued normally. The only difference was that Emmett was already forming a list of pranks he was about to pull on the teacher. Poor Mr. Banner.

For a while, I even started to doodle in my own notebook. My head was really in the clouds because when I looked down at my notebook, I saw Jasper's name scrawled everywhere with hearts and flowers. Sadly, so did Emmett. He was grinning like he just won the lottery.

"Ohhhh. This is going to be fun!" Emmett whispered with a smirk.

"Emmett! Please, please, please, don't tell anyone," I begged.

"Now, Alice. What can I do with this kind of piece of information?" He feigned innocence.

"A lot." I shuddered at all the things Emmett could do. Don't get me wrong, Emmett is a good guy. But when it comes to pranks, he'll do anything. I got all of that from the first time I met him.

"Well, don't worry. I won't say anything. Whitlock can figure it out on his own. I have better things to do."

And with that, the bell rang.

Off to the next class.

**(ROSALIE POV):**

"And, I was like, thinking, that we should like go to the mall, like later. Really, I need new clothes. These are already like a week old!" Jessica complained.

Ugh! Her voice made me want to hurl. Today was just plain horrible, and the bet just made everything even worse. Jessica and Lauren were really pissing me off today. I can't believe that it took me all these years to realize they were idiots. I wanted to shout at Jessica and tell her shut up like I always do, but I freaking can't. Ugh. If I don't get away from them, I'll lose even more of my brain cells.

I started to walk away from Jess until she caught up to me, totally changing the subject this time.

"So, did you like see Edward Masen today? Like, oh my god, he has this, like, incredible body that makes me want to-"

"I get it, Jessica." I said, trying to interrupt her. Too bad it didn't work. For the first time ever, I didn't want to talk about Edward. Truthfully, the whole thing is really giving me a headache.

"Well, you know, what I mean. But that's not really what I wanted to tell you. You see, this morning, I saw him looking at _Isabella Swan_ for, like, three seconds. Did you hear me? ISABELLA SWAN!"

I really didn't know what to say now. I already knew about Bella and Edward, and surprisingly, it didn't bother me as much as it did on Saturday. I guess I was only pissed at the idea that a guy didn't want me.

"Okay, Jess?" I asked. "What do you want me to say?"

She huffed. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Rosalie! You haven't been yourself. It's like you're, like, someone else. Even on Sunday, when I, like, asked you to go to Seattle. You said no! You know what? If you want to talk, we'll talk later." After that, she left!

_Yes!_ I cheered in my head. She's gone.

When my little cheering was over, I walked back to my locker and noticed that Emmett was only three lockers down from mine.

_How did I ever notice that before?_ I thought.

I then decided to muster up all the courage I had and go talk to him. It couldn't be that hard, right?

_What is wrong with you, woman? You are Rosalie HALE! You're confident, and sexy. You've talk to millions of guys before! Why should Emmett be any different? _The little voice in my head encouraged.

Without knowing it, my feet where already making their way over to him. He really was cute. He had these gorgeous eyes that made me want to look at them even more and his curly hair were just too perfect that I can run my hand through it.

"Hi, Emmett," I greeted, trying not to scare him off.

He looked at me and grinned, but after the grin came a playful frown.

"Hi, Rosalie. The bet really did mess with your brain."

"Shut up," I playfully slapped him. "I'm trying to be nice here."

"I know," he replied. "I'm just messing with you. So are you looking for Edward or something?"

Now it was my turn to frown. I guess that was fair. I wouldn't have a reason to talk to Emmett next week if it wasn't for Saturday.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask how you were."

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh, well, I'm doing great. Except for the freaking biology test I'm going to have tomorrow. I get switched to his class and he still doesn't give me two days to study this crap," he explained, turning the pages of the biology manual he got out of his locker.

"I get what you mean. I had him last year when he was only teaching junior year. I'm just happy I don't have him anymore." I gave him a smug smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky. Anyways, it's not like I'm going to become a doctor or anything, so I don't see the point of taking this course."

I shrugged. "I get what you mean." The bell rang signaling for us to go to our next class.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you soon?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm only three lockers away."

"Good," he grinned one last time before he left me there alone. The hallways were soon filled with students coming out of their classes.

_Emmett McCarty, you just got Rosalie Hale hooked on you._

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you for reading. Please review, it'll make me even more happier. And, just a reminder, there is a poll on my user page about Rosalie and Alice's bet. So if you want to pick who is going to win and didn't do it yet, do it now!**

**Love, **

**WW101**


	9. Explanations and Advances

Chapter 9. Explanations and advances.

**(ROSALIE):**

This is it. Today will be the day I'll be persuading Emmett McCarthy.

Since the talk we had yesterday, I just couldn't get him out of my head. At first i kind of got scared on how I was feeling because no man has _ever_ made me feel an emotion like that.

The kind where you start to have butterflies in your stomach whenever you're about to talk to him. The kind of feeling that makes your heart beat faster and makes her hands sweat. The kind of feeling that makes you laugh at anything he says because he's just so damn sweet and adorable while saying it.

Yes. _That _feeling.

And after going through many choices last night, I decided to get to know Emmett more if I ever want to get past acquaintances and more toward the lines of boyfriend and girlfriend.

Really. I have to. If I don't, I might never be able to get his name out of head.

A little bit dramatic, I know since I'm usually the girl that goes through guys like their food. Yet, I just can't help it when it comes to those amazing deep brown eyes of his and curly brown hair.

Yup, I have to talk to him again...

Or I'll be going crazy with want.

***

_There he is Rosalie. He's right there. Close to seven meters away from you. You can do this._ I repeated to myself as I saw Emmett reading his science manuel while laughing at something Alice said.

_Why in the world is he wasting his time talking to the likes of her? Brandon of all people! _

_Calm down Rose. They could be discussing about school work. She is a nerd after all. Also, change the snobby attitude. Emmett will never fall for you if you keep acting like your better than everyone else. _The rational part of my brain consoled me.

I suddenly chuckled.

I can't believe I was almost jealous because he was _laughing_ with someone. I really do need to tone it down.

Okay. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards Emmett a few minutes after the she-devil left.

Too bad I was only about five feet away when someone decided to pull me back from the shoulders.

My first instinct was to yell at who ever stopped me from going after my goal, but then, I held my tongue.

Stupid bet.

"Yes?" I asked Lauren nicely, but my glare was anything but nice.

Lauren looked a bit out of place and kind of lost. But still the same.

"I need your, like, help." She whined.

I internally groaned. Right now? Did it have to be now?

"Now?" I asked out loud.

She nodded. "Now."

I sighed. "But why can't Jessica help you. I'm a little bit busy at the moment Lauren. Just go and get Jessica instead. I'm sure she'll be happy to help." I suggested.

She looked frantic. "I can't! That's part of the problem! Jessica got expelled, like, for two, like, days! She's not here! SO, I, like, need someone to, like help me, like, pick what to where this afternoon, like, now!" She shrieked.

_Great! Just when I want Jessica to disappear, she has to do it the day I decide I want Emmett. Typical._

"I- wait a sec, Lauren." I turned around to see if Emmett was still there/ But sadly, he was already gone talking to Yorkie on his way to the other side of the school...

_DAMN IT, LAUREN!!!_

I let out a loud sigh. "Fine, Lauren."

Without warning, she grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me away.

Stupid Bet.

**(EMMETT POV):**

Damn biology.

I am so going to fail today's quiz.

Honestly, how can anyone expect me- of all people- to study three chapters of words all over night?

It's like...It'll like...It's like asking Superman to forget about his love. It just doesn't work like that.

I groaned.

I really need a way to pass this thing or my mom is going to kill me.

Just when I was about to close the book, Alice shows up. Oh well, at least she can help me for a bit.

"Hey, pixie." I saluted.

"I wish you'll stop calling me that." She shook her head.

"You know you love it!" I grinned as I defended my new nickname for the Shorty.

"So true...Wait- You nervous?" She asked.

I stuttered. "N-No. What makes you say that?" I chuckled nervously.

"Hmmm...Let me thing...Is it because you look like you're about to snap something in two." She answered playfully.

"Okay, fine. I am nervous. But what else am I supposed to do. I don't want to fail!"

"Look, here's the trick. Mr. Banner leaves the answer in the questions, even if it's never too obvious, plus, half of the thing is going to be ABC's. You'll pass. Hey, where's the joker that I talked to yesterday?"

I grinned. "Oh, he's still here. The only difference is that he doesn't want to fail."

She shot me an annoyed look. "You'll do fine and stop stressing," She sighed. "Really, you all need to stop betting against my judgement or you'll never win."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have a certain guy you need to go look for?" I teased her.

That's when she glared and mouthed the words 'I hate you' while walking away.

_Yep. I definitively love messing with the pixie. _

Once again, I was almost done the chapter until someone tapped my shoulder.

I groaned. "Why can't I- Oh, hello Yorkie." I greeted.

"Y-You wanted to see me s-sir." He quivered. _Pathetic._

"As a matter of fact I do. Walk with me, Yorkie." I said, and led him down the hallways.

"You see, Yorkie. I wanted to talk to you about Friday." Suddenly, comprehension dawned on him and he started to shake even more.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to bail. But you know I can't get caught." He tried to defend himself; only, he made himself seem more of a wimp.

"Still, Yorkie. When we go down, we go down together. If you don't like that, you shouldn't have ever come to me. Which brings me back to this...sorry, dude, but..._You fired!_"

_Cool! Now I know how Donald Trump feels like. _I smirked.

"B-But...B-But."

"Hey," I protested. "It's not you; it's just that I found someone even better than you. And that person just happens to be a complete master mind." I gloated.

"I-I...I understand." He responded.

"Good." I looked over to where we arrived and smiled in satisfaction. Right next to the cooking room. Perfect.

"Oh and before I forget, Lauren told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you. And, that if you want to, she'll be in cooking class right, so, you better hurry if you want to see her before she jets." I calmly told my lie.

Trying not to let my laughter escape, I watched Yorkie walk into the classroom with a huge grin on his face, but not before he was attacked with pies thrown by the freshman class.

I quickly walked away from the scene and finally let out my laugh.

_Revenge is sweet. _

**(ALICE POV):**

I'll need to talk to Bella today. That's the only thing I can do. No way in hell I'm going to let my mother control me anymore.

Actually, no. I'm still intimidated by her. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her...right?

Ugh. This whole issue with my mom is just so confusing. I need to become my own person again. Also, it's not like my mom was _always_ like this. She was actually a nice person, well, before dad left us that is.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Mommy! Mommy!" I cried when I woke up from my nightmares. _

_As my mom walked in, she noticed the tears falling from my eyes and rushed over to help me._

"_What is it, honey?" She whispered, hugging me even tighter than before. "What was your nightmare about?" _

"_It was about daddy. He- He- He..." I couldn't even finish up my sentence, I was full-on sobbing right now."_

"_Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy is fine. He's okay. We're all fine. We'll get through this. J-just, just go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." She kissed me on the forehead but not with having a single wet tear roll down her cheek. _

_(End Flashback)_

Yes, my mom wasn't always her cruel self. Anyway, that was the past. I can't really change how she became now. All I need to do is find Bella and talk to her for a minute or two.

Finally, I found her sitting on the floor in the corner of a hallway, listening to her iPod. I shook my head. I slowly approached her, and I guess she sensed someone coming because she turned her head to my direction.

She looked slightly confused, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, Bella." I greeted.

"Hi," She removed her earphones. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you on Saturday that we should hang out. Sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday. I was...busy." I lied. God, I felt guilty about lying.

She shrugged once more. "It's okay, Ali. It's not like I wasn't expecting that. I bet you have better things to do now." I snorted in her response.

"Yeah, studying for a quiz that I clearly don't need to study for is way better than talking to you for about..." I checked my watch "Fifteen minutes. Come one, how about we go walking for a while. I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay sitting on the floor for much longer. These are new pair of jeans." I tried to joke. Successfully, I got her to laugh.

"Alright." I helped Bella up and we started to make our way around.

"So..." She started.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry."

She raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

I sighed. "I promised that I'd talk to you Monday, but I completely blew you off. The reason is because...my mom doesn't want me to be social, I guess. So when she saw us talking, she went ballistic. Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Alice," She gave me a slight smile. "I should have seen that coming. I mean, after noticing the glares your mom shot at me, I'm surprised you actually talked to me."

I shrugged. "That sounds like mother. So... Not to offend you or anything, but, where's Jasper?"

She giggled. "You really do like him. Now to answer your question, I don't know where he is. I tried calling him last night, but no one answered. I'm sure it's nothing, though. If something was wrong, he would have crashed at my place. I'll try again to see if it'll be different this time. Who knows, he might be skipping school for the fun of it."

I felt my smile falter after hearing that I might not see Jasper any time soon. I shrugged it off. I shouldn't worry about him. Bella is right; he might just be doing this for the fun of it. Also, it's not my place to meddle; I don't even know him that well. As if Bella noticed, she once more assured me not to worry about anything.

"Now, tell me. What have you been up to so far?"

Bella looked down at the floor as we kept walking. "Nothing. I come home, eat, read and sleep. That's it."

"No, Edward Masen, then?" I noticed her stiff after my question.

"No, no Edward Masen."

"That's weird. I was sure he would talk to you after what happened at lunch yesterday." I pondered why he wouldn't.

"Well, he didn't. He was too busy talking with some air headed bimbos to say anything." This time I was the one who froze.

"You know he has no interest in those girls, right?" She didn't answer. "Come on, Bella. Edward is not that stupid. Trust me he li-"

"Alice, don't even start," She interrupted. "I'm not interested in Edward. Never will I be either. I don't go after players. So please, drop it. I don't want to hear anything about Edward this and Edward that."

I was still suspicious. "This doesn't have anything to do with Rosalie's threat on you staying away from 'her' Edward, right?"

She snorted and laughed it out. "Yeah, yeah. No way. I'm not intimidated by Rosalie Hale. Plus, I think she finally moved on from Edward to a likable teddy bear." She hinted.

"Who, who, who?" I whispered, as I jumped, waiting for her answer."

"Emmett."

I was too shocked to say anything. I couldn't even wrap my head around the idea.

"E-Emmett. As in our Emmett. As in Emmett McCarthy, prankster of the year?"

She nodded.

"No way. She hates him and he doesn't think so highly of her. You should have seen the way Rosalie insulted Emmett before the bet was intact."

She shook her head. "I'm much more observant than that, Alice. Have you noticed how nicely Rosalie has been since you made the bet? Oh yeah, she likes him. It's obvious."

"No I haven't noticed how that...that...she-devil has been acting since Saturday. I honestly don't care what Rosalie does as long as I win the bet."

"Not to be against you or anything, but, she's doing pretty good. I even heard Lauren complain on how she's changed. She calls her a brainwashed replica of what used to be the queen bee. Hilarious. I know."

Before I can comment or answer, the bell rang and we both parted ways. I skipped going to locker and went to biology class, waiting to talk to Emmett.

I walked into class and saw Emmett was already sitting in his spot, reading the manual for what looked like the twentieth time today.

"Hey, Emmett."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, pixie. Guess what? Yorkie is fired."

I laughed out loud. "You finally dumped the so called 'amateur'?"

"Yup. Now, if you will let me, I need to study for this test or I will get my ass kicked into the next decade." He was going to look back down but I stopped him.

"Wait, Emmett. I got one question. Do you...do you like anyone?" I asked, but I soon regret it once I saw the look on his face.

"W-Well, Alice, I am flattered, but I don't think of-"

I quickly slapped his arm. "Not me, you idiot. I'm asking for Bella." He still wore the same expression which made me realize what I said once more. "Not like that. And gross, we both think of you as a big brother. No, I'm asking for her because she thinks you like Rosalie Hale," I giggled uncontrollably. "Crazy, right?"

"Yeah…Um Yeah…Crazy."

After our little conversation, Mr. Banner came in and gave us the test to do. I finished earlier than I thought, so I started to think about a few stuff.

I wasn't so sure about Emmett's comment about me suggesting he liked Rosalie Hale. He wasn't at ease about it either. Another thing, why would Emmett like Rosalie? I mean, she's the opposite of Emmett. Another thing, this could all be a trick. Rosalie could only be acting nice because of the whole bet. If what Bella said about Emmett and Rosalie was true, then, Emmett will be heart broken when Rosalie goes back to her old ways.

Now to Edward and Bella. I just need to push Bella a bit. She and Edward could make a great couple. I mean, they went together perfectly on Saturday. Surely Bella would notice that. If she was as observant like she said she was, then she should notice that Edward is acting like this because of her.

Lastly, Jasper and I. That's one thing I'm not so entirely sure. First, I'll have to talk to him, that's certain. But…what else?

I sighed. Like what Jeff Borris. We'll have to let nature take its course, and time will tell where we wind up.

***

**(BELLA POV):**

"_This is Jasper. Leave a message or screw off." _Jasper's voicemail said.

"Hey, Jasper. This is Bella. Just call me back and tell me where the hell you are. Bye." I left my message and hung up.

I wasn't really worried about Jasper. I was just worried about the fact he didn't tell me where he was. He usually does.

Not really knowing what to do, I went for a walk until I arrived to the _Jim's Diner_. I wasn't really supposed to work for the next six months because of school, but Jim wouldn't really mind that I help around today. I walked in and immediately noticed Mike, Edward, Jessica and Lauren sitting in the corner of the diner, laughing a lot like yesterday.

_Great. I'll have to deal with them._

I went behind the counter and announced my arrival to Jim.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Jim asked and came out of the kitchen. His brown hair all in his eye and sweat was running down his shirt.

"I noticed you needed a little help. Plus, it's not like I have anything else to do. You don't mind, do you?" I asked, but still ran to go change into the diner's uniform, while hearing Jim agree.

When done, I hurried to get a pad and pen out, making my way to the first table that was ready to order.

"Hi, my name is Bella and I will be your waitress for the rest of this evening. What can I get you?"

I looked up from the floor, but regretted it. I was faced with the four last people I wanted to serve.

"Well, looky here, we're, like, going to boss, like Bella around. How fun!" Jessica and Lauren snickered at the same Mike was checking me out. Edward looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. I decided to just ignore their stupid remarks and expression and just do my job.

"What can I get you?"

"Oh, um, I'll, like, take a _diet_ coke. I'm trying to, like, cut down." Lauren and Jessica agreed on those drinks. I held back my snickers.

"And you, two?" I pointed out to Mike and Edward.

Mike looked me up once more and decided to toy around with me. "I'll take you, sweetheart." He slurred, which he might have thought was seductive.

"Sorry, not available. _Anything_ else?" I asked in desperation, wanting to get this over with.

Mike huffed and settled for two slices of pepperoni pizza, while Edward ordered the same amount but in vegetarian.

"Hey Jim, I got an order for the first table on the left side. Two diet cokes, two slices of pepperoni pizza and two slices of vegetarian."

For the next thirty minutes, I was running around like a mad woman since Angela had to leave earlier than expected.

Sadly, Edward's table order was now done. I hurried over, set down the drinks and plates, and left. But not before I heard Jessica's complains.

"Gross. This does not, like, taste, like, a diet coke."

I held in my screams ad decided to turn around slowly.

"Jessica. It _is_ a diet coke. I gave you an unopened can."

She scowled. "Well, are you, like, sure? For all I, like, know is that you might, like, poison me." She sneered once more and poured the whole can on me.

Unfortunately, I slipped due to the drink and that gave Mike a better show of my wet shirt. It seemed like everyone was laughing at the incident.

Without sparing a glance at Edward or at any of them at that matter, I quickly got up and went to tell Jim that I have to go. It was a good thing for me that another one of his waitresses came in, or I wouldn't have left in the first place.

I stepped out of Jim's and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.


	10. Plans and Failures

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was actually planning to update a few days ago but then something happened with my computer. Sorry. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 8 and 9 for me. You guys are the best! Here's chapter 10. Have fun!**

**Thank you Ember Sage for being a wonderful beta for this chapter, too ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**---**

Chapter 10. Plans and failures

**(ALICE POV):**

"He did what?" I asked, surprised about what happened with Bella yesterday.

"He laughed in my face and didn't even help me up or look apologetic. Now tell me, Alice. Does that sound like a guy who likes me?" She gave me a knowing look at the end.

"I have to admit, no, it doesn't. But…but…he could have been pretending for his friends."

She shook her head. "Sorry, Alice. You're just wrong this time."

"How many times do I have to say this, Bella? I am right about this. If not, my name isn't Alice Brandon."

"You see? You're wrong again. Your name is _Mary_ Alice Brandon," she giggled and covered her mouth.

I huffed and growled, "Whatever. Change of subject. Guess where we're going on Friday!"

She pondered the question. "We're staying at home, since neither of us have a great social life?"

I rolled my eyes. "We _are_ social, Bella. We just need to prove that the rumors about us are wrong and the stupidest things ever said about anyone."

She raised her left brow. "What rumors, may I ask?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you know the ones that say you are some sort of undercover serial killer ready to attack your next victim while hiding in silence. And the one about me that says I'm some sort of computerized robot coming from the 'great beyond' to rule the world," I snorted. "Really, our fellow classmates have too much imagination. Where do they think we live in? Some world that revolves around _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ or _Transformers_?"

"Yup, that definitely sounds like Tyler Crowley." She jokes, and continued to read her book.

"I'm not fooling around, Bella. I'm tired of people thinking we're freaks, so here's what we're going to do. After tomorrow, we're going shopping."

"No way!" She yelled, making the librarian give us the stink eye.

"No way in hell am I going shopping, Alice," she hissed, which might have looked frightening to anyone else.

"Yes, you are. I'm not going to let you back out of this. Please, Bells, you need the clothes," I begged.

"No, I never liked shopping, Alice."

"Well, you don't have to like it. You just have to go with me and try on some stuff that can make you look hot." I suggested.

She continued to carry on with her glares.

"I know that that's exactly what you don't want to do. But come on, do it for me, Bella," Nothing in her expression changed. "Fine…" But I didn't stop there. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes that I've been practicing for days.

She narrowed her eyes and sighed in defeat as I unleashed my eyes. "When and where are we going, again?"

"We're going Friday night to Port Angeles. I'll pick you up. And don't worry about anything else," I was jumping in happiness on the inside.

"How did you get your mom to give you the permission?"

"Ha, that was easy," I laughed nervously.

_(Flashback)_

"_Um…Mother?" I asked, hoping that my plan will work._

"_Yes, Mary?"_

"_I-I was just wondering if-if-"_

_My mom groaned in frustration. "Spit it out, Mary. And stop that nonsense with your stuttering, young lady, it is not presentable."_

"_I was just wondering if I could go spend my Friday night at the library. You see, I have this huge test on Monday and I wouldn't be able to have the chance to study for it, since I will spend the whole weekend volunteering at the shelter. The only free time will be on Friday, and I really do need to pass it." I explained in a light rush of words, hoping that she bought my lie. _

"_Well…" She pondered. "You can go only if you'll be home before your regular curfew."_

_I sighed in relief. She bought it!_

"_Oh, thank you, mother I-"_

"_None of that. Now, go freshen up. Supper will be done in a couple of minutes. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Honestly, it wasn't easy. That's one of the reasons you have to come. I don't ever know if we'll have another chance."

"Okay, I'll go."

I squealed and hugged Bella tightly. "Thank you, thank you_, thank you, _Bells. I promise, we'll have a great time."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll ask Charlie first, and then we'll go. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes, he's actually one of the few parents who want their kids to stay out as long as they want. Now, shoo, I'm at the part where Anne refuses Gilbert's proposal for the very first time."

I shook my head. "Seriously, Bella. When are you ever going to stop reading the classics like _Anne of Green Gables?"_

"Until I go blind? Never mind that, I'll hire someone to read it for me by the time that becomes possible." She humoured.

I left Bella alone and went back to my own thoughts.

_Finally, I get to go somewhere that isn't work or school related. Friday's going to be great!_

**(ROSALIE POV):**

« J'ai, tu as, il a, nous avons, vous avez, ils ont. » I told Madame Lemieux.

She seemed bothered that I answered it correctly. I know, teachers are usually supposed to feel accomplished that their students are passing, yet she feels the need to try and fail us. I figure it's just because everyone else doesn't get it and she thinks that knowing the foreign language makes her superior.

« Bravo…Rosalie. Maintenant compose une phrase en utilisant le verbe avoir au futur simple de l'indicatif a la première personne du singulier. » She ordered as I rolled my eyes.

« J'aur_ai _un petit ami avant la fin de la journée. » Or so I hoped.

Before she even gave us our assignments for next week, the bell rang, making me run out straight to Miss Cope's office.

"Hello, Miss Cope."

She gave me a warm smile "Hello, Rosalie. Are you here for anything?"

"I actually am. Principal Norton told me that my Art period got switched?"

She nodded. "Yes, dear. You're very lucky, Mr. Banner only allowed one more student joining his class because of the odd number of students present at the time period."

"Thank you Miss Cope." I waved and walked away.

I know, I'm a sly devil, but can you blame me? I want Emmett, and damn it, I'm going to get him!

Because I was so caught up with my thoughts, I ran into someone. The screams were right at the tip of my tongue but I held it down.

_Remember. The bet. _

I looked down to see who it was and relieved that I _did_ held down my shrieks.

"I'm sorry. I am such a terrible k-" She looked up to me, suddenly her voice became hostile. "Rosalie."

I admit I deserved that, I practically told her off the last time we had a conversation. She was about to leave when I stopped her for a moment.

"Bella, I-"

"Sorry," she interrupted, "Alice wanted to meet me."

I sighed. I deserved that, too. "Fine. But please, I want to tell you something tomorrow. Can we meet up in the cafeteria or something?"

She looked confused with how to answer. "Okay, I promise. I still need to go now."

I nod and let her be.

Really, I wasn't lying before. I get why her and Alice hate me. I was pretty…never mind. I'll talk to Bella and hope she'll understand. In the mean time, I can't wait to see Emmett later.

***

Deep breaths, Rosalie, deep breaths. He's just a guy.

A_ very cute guy, with the greats, eyes, dimples, curl- _

My thoughts about Emmett weren't helping either. I ignored everything and opened the door.

"Umm… Mr. Banner. I got transferred to your class."

He was quickly with comprehension. "Ah, yes. Miss Hale. I was wondering who the new student would be. Please, go take a seat next to Miss Brandon."

I heard a pencil snap in two as I turned my head to where he was pointing at.

Sitting there was Emmett McCarty, and next to him was _Alice._

Crap.

**(EMMETT POV):**

No way. No way is Rosalie Hale going to be in this class. I must be dreaming. I closed my eyes and opened them when I heard Alice snap her pencil. It has to be from the anger of the situation. Nope, no dream.

Mr. Banner pointed to me and I didn't get why until I heard him tell me to move to Jessica's seat right next to Angela Weber.

Shit.

I looked over to Alice and noticed that all the color was drained from her face.

"Sir, I can always sit in an empty seat." Rosalie tried to reason. It's not a surprise that she was going to argue.

"I am sorry, Rosalie. But I always feel that it is best to seat my newer students with the brightest mind in the present class." _That's true. _

"Really, I-I can catch up with the work pretty fast. If I need help, I'll ask Angela. I can-"

"Rosalie." He said in a stern voice.

She looked like she really wanted to yell her reasons, but she bottled it up and came over to where I was. When she was only a step away, she looked at me and waited.

What was she waiting for?

_She's waiting for you to move out of her seat, dimwit. _

Oh!

I gathered up my stuff to not keep Rosalie waiting and went to sit right next to Angela. She smiled slightly and went back to reading something off of her biology notes.

"Now class, before I start. I wanted to say that Miss Hale joined out class because of Jessica's sudden transfer. Also, other news, I'm happy to say that you…have all passed my test with no lower than seventy-five percent! Wonderful!" He announced, which made a few foot-ball players go crazy, including me. "Now, now. Settle down. On to the bad news, you all will be partnered up with the classmate right next to you to perform the lab I am about to present to you. It's not really a biology lab, but more for chemistry since that it the only grade I am missing to mark you all on," Groans were heard everywhere. "Settle down! Here's the paper. You should all start immediately so you can have the chance to finish ten minutes before the bell rings."

Like said, Mr. Banner passed around the instructions and Angela went to get the material for the lab.

Throughout the lab, I would give quick glances toward Rosalie. Sometimes to see if she and Alice were doing okay, other times to look what emotion her violet eyes showed. Then, there would be times where it was for no absolute reason and to just stare at her beau-

"Emmett!" Angela snapped me back. I looked at her and saw her smirk.

"We all know Rosalie is beautiful, but please pay attention, I wouldn't want to have some sort of accident happen."

I felt like I was going to blush. But…but I didn't, because guys don't do that! Man, I need to grow a pair. I wasn't even dating Rosalie, and she had me whipped since the day I talked to her. Not in detention, but a few days after.

"Emmett!" Angela hissed, still sounding so damn nice, though.

"Okay, okay, I swear I'll pay more attention. Geez, no need to hiss out my name with the pure niceness."

She laughed it off, "I've learned to use that tone with my five year old brothers."

"Hey," I complained and crossed my arms over my chest like I used to do when I was a kid. "I'm not five."

Angela seemed like she was really trying to hold in her laughter. I sighed, "Whatever, let's work!" I teased.

Half of the lab was done after I started to try and put my attention on the work. Right when I was pouring in some red liquid in with the yellow, I heard a shriek of surprise. I turned my head to see where it came from and saw Rosalie soaked with a lot of chemicals, and the vials were held by a smirking Alice.

Rosalie started to turn red in anger at the sight of her pants. I shook my head. _Girls and their clothes._

"EMMETT!" It was Angela who shrieked this time. My head snapped to what I was doing and saw that the chemicals were starting to turn into the opposite colors.

_Oh shit!_

**(ROSALIE POV):**

We turned to see Angela shriek at Emmett and both ducking under the lab table. As if something told us to follow their movement, we did, and that's when we heard something that almost made our ears blowup.

_BOOM!_

After that, everything was chaos. Girls were screaming and crying, the boys were shouting and ready to run out of the door, and Mr. Banner pulled the fire alarm. I tried getting up, but as I noticed the small fire that was about to grow, I slipped on the chemicals that were thrown at me.

_Damn Alice and these heals. _

Suddenly, strong arms started to help me get out of the classroom. I looked up and saw that it was Emmett.

As soon as we were out of the doors, students were already heading out of the school. Emmett took me directly to the nurse's office. As if he understood, he told me the reason. "You're kind of limping, so we need to get you some ice for that ankle."

Without a word, we arrived at the office and when Mrs. Case saw us she went to go get me a pack of ice.

"Hear, dearie. The school day is about to be canceled for the rest of the day, so you can all go home. Firemen are coming to inspect the damage done by Mr. McCarty here." She gave Emmett a knowing look.

He lifted up his arms in defense. "Hey, how did you know it was me?"

She rolled her eyes. "News travels fast. Plus, it's the kind of thing he would cause." She nod and left us there.

I giggled a bit, and it did not escape Emmett's notice.

"What?"

I smiled slightly. "She's right; it's such an Emmett thing for you to do," I teased.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't so distracted."

I raised my eyebrows. "What was so important for you to almost blow up the whole classroom?"

For a moment I thought I heard a 'you', but I knew it wasn't it. I was starting to leave the school when Emmet stopped me.

"What?"

"I am not going to let you walk out in the parking lot with that ankle in those heals alone."

I scoffed. "Please, I'm not a klutz. I know how to walk in heels and not cause a car accident."

"Then just let me just make sure you make it safely to your car."

_Let him help you, girl. Here's the guy you're wanting so badly and you're about to blow him off because of your pride. Screw that. _

For once, I listened to the voice inside my head and let Emmett walk with me.

"So…how is working with Alice going for you?"

I shrugged. "Normally, I wouldn't have someone try and sabotage me out of the bet. But, hey, I get why she's doing it."

"Yeah, well, Alice is a nice girl. She's one of my best friends." I felt a pang of jealousy hit me when I heard his comment about Brandon.

Like he said, Rose. She's just a friend. Just a friend.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time."

"Yeah."

Cue the awkward silence.

"Where's your car?"

"Um…It's over there. The M3," I told him, pointing at my red BMW.

He seemed so shocked.

I felt uneasy for a second. "What? Why are you staring like that?"

"Oh, well, I never met a girl who knew how to pick a good car or even talk about mechanics."

Oh… that's what I said. Shit!

"Look, I really hope that doesn't freak you out or anything."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Why would I freak out? I think it's pretty hot when a girl knows about cars."

"Usually, guys don't like girls who know more about cars than they do." It's kind of true. My uncle used to teach me everything about them when I was younger, and every time I mentioned it to a guy, they would just run off like I insulted their manhood or something like that.

"See, that's the difference between me and other guys. I'm not like that." He smiled and itmade my heat swell.

He looked away and tapped the hood of my baby lightly. "We're here. Sweet car, by the way."

I grinned. "Yup, that's my girl."

"Okay, now that I know you're fine, I'll be going." He said.

I didn't want him to leave, but what could I say 'Please stay'? No way, I'd look like a freak.

"No problem. Bye, Emmett." I was about to open the car door as I noticed him stop and turn towards me, like he was debating with himself.

"Hey, Rosalie…" He sounded so unsure of himself.

"Would you…"

"Yes?" I waited patiently for his answer, yet I felt like I would blow if he didn't talk faster.

"Would you…um…look at my car next week? The engine of my jeep is…causing me trouble and I want to know if it's okay. Is it okay if you could look at it for a bit?" He asked and my hopes were crushed.

Not that I would let him know how I felt. "Sure. Why not? Come over anytime. I'll give you the address tomorrow."

"Thanks. I owe you one." He walked off after he gave me a small smile.

I sighed. I'm never going to get what I want this time, am I?

**(BELLA POV): **

I saw Emmett walk away from Rosalie. Though he looked like he was smiling, it looked as if he was actually trying to hide of the disappointment of the situation. Yup, Alice was right, I'm definitely clueless when it came to me, but to others I was such an open book.

"Bella, did you hear what I just said?" Alice asked, making me turn my eyes away from Emmett and Rosalie's figures.

"Yes, I did. You said something about you 'accidently' spilling something on Rose's pants and Emmett almost destroying the classroom a few seconds after." I grinned at what the story behind the fire was. Some people actually blamed it on Mr. Banner being some sort of psychic and damaging the lab on purpose. I chuckled at that.

"It _was_ an accident."

I shot Alice a look.

"Fine, it wasn't an accident. But, I had to reveal Rosalie for her true self. She can't pretend like she's really a nice person on the inside." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you just want the money you bet against Emmett." I answered

"How did you know?"

"You talk way too much," I teased. "And besides…Rosalie may actually be nice." I tried that out, but knew I had failed.

"Nice? What do you mean by nice? You haven't been talking to her have you?" Alice threw questions at me like they were dodge balls.

"I bumped into her before lunch and she helped me for about three seconds. And it looked like she was about to apologize or something like that."

"I don't like Rosalie, Bella. She's never going to change. Really, I know people like her."

I gave her a nod but didn't really listen. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Alice. Charlie must be worried. Knowing him, he heard about it the second he got the call from the school. I'll see you tomorrow," I climbed into my truck and shut the windows, careful not to let any of the cold come in, "…and Rosalie."

**---**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I put in some more of Emmett and Rosalie drama. Especially for those who are fans of Emmett. Now next chapter will be one of the longest ones I've ever written. It's already done, so I just need to have it edit.**

**Now, this time, I'm going to try something new. I'm going to be sending a sneak peak to everyone who reviews this chapter. I might end up doing this for the next chapter to come.**

**So please review and get a sneak peak. Oh and any questions? Ask away! ******

**Reminder: Poll for Rosalie and Alice bet. Go vote if you didn't.**

**Love, WW101**


	11. Back From the Dead

**Hiya guys! I hope I didn't make you all wait too long. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter! I was sooooo happy with each review I got. Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the little sneak peak I gave out. Lastly, my beta didn't edit this chapter yet, so I'll post it again when she's done. **

**Also, this is the chapter you're all waiting for. Jasper's return!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**---**

Chapter 11. Back from the Dead.

**(JASPER POV):**

The door of living room opened, signaling that devil was back from the bar down our street. I wished he wasn't.

"Where's your mother, boy…" he slurred.

I didn't feel like answering him, so I ignored him like the fly he was and continued to watch wrestling. The undertaker was winning by a mile and was about to body sl-

"I said 'where's your mother, boy'!?" He yelled and hit the back of my head lightly with what felt like a bottle of vodka.

"I don't know! Now quit bugging me, I'm watching wrestling." I shouted back, and slumped back even more into the couch, waiting for him to snap.

To be brutally honest, I _did_ know where my mother is, but I wasn't going to let him know where she was or what she was doing. _Ever._

"Ah, who cares? Now go get me a beer from the basement. I need a drink."

I scoffed out in anger. "Go get one yourself you drunk, I'm not your slave. Plus, you already have a drink." I retorted…_still_ waiting for the blow.

Before he could even lift his arm up, his whole body dropped down to the floor, giving out the crashing sound off his bottle.

_Great._

_Go pick him up, idiot. You can't leave him there. _ My conscious spoke out.

I rolled my eyes. Yes I can, it's not like he was going to die by just lying on the floor until tomorrow morning when he goes back down to the bar.

_He still is your father…_

I let out the breath I was holding in. My conscious won…again. So that's when I picked myself up, went over to my dad's passed out body and dragged him onto the couch, throwing out the bottle on my way to the kitchen. I washed my hands and slapped some water on my face and blond hair.

I can't do this anymore. I need a life. I can't live like this for another year or two. Not until I can find a place for my own.

This whole difficult situation my family and I was in was just so frustrating, I felt like pulling my hair out and breaking something just to relieve myself. Instead of trying to find a better way to forget about my problems, I follow into my drunken up father's footsteps by drinking it all away. And frankly, I'm getting sick of it.

Sure, my family has been having money problems for a few years now. And yeah, my dad lost his job over that, but we used to be so happy. Now, it's like a disaster after another.

My dad losing his job, him getting arrested-though Charlie never held it against him-, Selling his car for a lifetime of packs of smoke also paying off a small part of his debt, me stealing and working in the streets just so we can have a little more over nothing, and my mom…my mom sleeping around with men for nothing.

_(Flashback)_

_I came home from school and went directly to the kitchen, getting a bottle of coke out of our old battered refrigerator in the corner. I looked around the room and shook my head. No food was on the counter like it always was, the rest of the dishes weren't done from yesterday, and dirty soap water covered the tiles near the garbage can. _

_I ignored it and started to gobble down the drink in my hands until I heard noises and voices coming from the upstairs bedroom. I crept slowly up the stairs, hoping I won't catch something that will make me regret even coming up. I walked toward my parent's room. I was right. The noises were coming from here. I felt like I was going to gag. Gross. My parents?_

_But that wasn't the worst. I heard an unrecognizable voice speak up instead of what should have been my father's. The door opened slightly; giving me a good enough view of the figures in the dark. _

"_Great job today, Nancy." The stranger's voice said, making me shiver in disgust._

"_I don't care about that, George. Give me the money and leave." My mom's voice chirped in, and that's when I heard paper being shuffled. It must be the money. I thought. _

"_That's it? Forty bucks?" She sounded so disgusted, but not for the same reason as me. _

_He chuckled about, like it was amusing. This whole thing was anything but amusing. "I would have given more, but seeing as your son was coming earlier from school today, I can't do anything else. Now, I'll see you next Friday, tell Nick I say hi when he comes over for his regular, would ya?"_

_I felt like pushing the guy. No, I felt like making clones and beating the crap out of him because this shit was crazy! My mom…my mom was getting paid for sleeping around with guys? I couldn't wrap my head around the thought. _

_Before they would find me in front of the door, I quietly went into my room, which sadly was across the hall. I heard footsteps leave the house and saw my mother come into my room, not noticing me at all. She was looking for something to cover her upper body with, something better than a bra and shorts. Finally she threw on one my old dirty shirts from my laundry basket and turned to me. _

_Her eyes became wider and I took in her appearance. Make up was smudge, especially the eye-liner and lipstick. Her whole faced was flushed and covered in sweat, hair sticking on some parts of her face. She looked like she came from a wreck, but I knew better. _

_It looked like she didn't know what to say or where to start with the explanation I deserve because she kept opening and closing her mouth in shock. I decided to help her out a bit. _

"_Is it true?" I asked, my voice cracking in the end. I covered my face with my hands. _

_Too bad she decided to play stupid. "Is what true honey?"_

"_D-Don't try to play innocent with me, mom. I don't need that right now. Especially right now." My hands started to shake so I gripped my arms tightly instead._

"_I don't understand what your say-" _

"_You damn well know what I'm talking about! Did you or did you not sleep with that…that…spineless excuse of a man?! Did you?!"I felt my eyes blaze with anger and my voice was getting higher by the seconds. She didn't try to talk after I asked her the questions I was waiting to be answered. Tears and mascara where running down her face. I was right. "I knew it!" I yelled out once more. _

_She choked on her words but still tried to speak through her tears. "Jasper, hon-"_

"_H-How can you do something like this, mom?! Does he know? Does dad know?! Is he allowing th-" I looked away from the floor and started at her. Again, I was right. Well that answered my damn question. _

"_Please don't tell him!" She begged, sobs were making their way now. _

"_Why, mom?! Damn it, why?!" I shouted the loudest I ever did at my mother and punched the wall a few times. _

_This time, my mom didn't take my shit. She yelled even more than I did. "Because we need the money!"_

_I turned towards her and saw what my yelling did to her state. "Mom, if the bills and debts were that bad, you should have told me. I mean, I'll get another job-" I tried to speak calmly. _

_She calmed down a bit too and rubbed her eyes. "Exactly. You already have a job and school…"_

"_I'll drop out then."_

_Her eyes became fierce and so did her voice. "No son of mine will be a drop out!"_

_Without even thinking about what I was going to say next, I did the worst thing I could have ever done to the situation. "Well, shit, mom, it's better than being some whore." I only noticed the words I yelled out when I saw her drop to the floor and quietly sob. _

_I quickly left the room and ran down to the basement. When there, I pulled out a dozen beers from the mini fridge and jumped on the couch where I would be sleeping on for tonight. My mind kept going back to my shitty life and screwed up parents with money troubles until I finally slept. _

_The next morning, a loud knock to the basement door woke me up, making tumble down to the floor and remember everything that happened yesterday. I noticed the time on the VCR and went up the stairs to leave for school. _

_I opened the door and saw my mom doing the undone dishes from yesterday. She looked a little bit better than yesterday, but she still held that heartbroken expression on her face. _

_I came behind her and told her what my mind made up yesterday. "I'm not going to tell him, mom. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went out the back door. "Love you." I shouted out before the door closed behind me. _

_(End Flashback) _

From that day, I mom hasn't even tried to hide the fact that she has been going to other men's houses instead of staying here for my sanity. She go out sometimes before dad ever came home, so I'd be stuck taking care of him until she came back to make him food.

I also decided to help her for a while. Just some small work around the house since my dad won't get off his lazy ass and do it himself. One of those _chores _consisted of me going up the roof top and panting it, almost breaking my neck. I really couldn't blame anyone but myself for that incident.

These last three days though, I didn't do anything. I didn't even try to push myself up and help around. I decided to just sit and rest before I went back to school. I didn't even call Bella after she left around thirty five missed calls on my cell. But I know she'd laugh if she found out what my reason was for staying at home. After our Saturday detention was over, Principal Nortz called over to my house to remind me about my three days suspension for drinking from Miss Phyllis.

What they didn't know was that they actually gave me a break from that retched school. For three glorious days, I didn't have to worry about the teachers, exams or anything else. I was kind of worried about Bella, especially what happened with Jacob a few years ago…but I saw her talking to Alice and I'm pretty sure she'll be fine.

I heard keys jingling form the back door and saw my mom try to open the door. She would have done it too, if it wasn't for her hands shaking from the cold. I need to get her something for her hands.

She came in and saw my dad passed out on the couch. She sighed in relief and silently thanked me for what I did.

I shook my head. "Who was it this time?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Bill." She whispered, making me grip the coke can even tighter. Bill was the dude who managed the club that my dad drinks in; I noticed that he had flyers demanding for strippers. I guess I know what my mom's other part time job is.

I wish I could do something about all of this. But, I wouldn't really risk getting arrested by any of the cops in town.

I sighed trying to let all of my anger out and went up to my room. Maybe sleep will make me feel better.

***

"Jasper!" Bella greeted and hugged me from the waist.

"Hey squirt, what's up?" I hugged her back and noticed that she was looking at my hands with open eyes.

"What? Hello? Anyone there?" I knocked her head lightly and earned a glare from her. "Sorry, you looked like you were going to faint."

"Yeah, no, I mean, I'm just so surprised. It's the first time in a couple of weeks you don't have a bottle of beer, coke, vodka or anything like that in your hands." She made it sound like it was a miracle or something

I rolled my eyes and messes up her hair. "Well don't be so surprised, I ran out of drinks yesterday." We started walking in the school and the questions begun.

"Speaking of yesterday…Where the hell were you? I called and called and called but you didn't answer any of my calls."

I shrugged. "My cell was low battery. And about my absence…well I forgot that Miss Phyllis gave me three days of suspension last Friday…so here I am."

Like I predicted, she laughed "Only you can forget about stuff like that. Oh well, I need to go and meet up with Alice. I'll see you later. Have fun with Miss Phyllis." She gave me a one arm hug and left.

I went in class and put my feet on the desk. It's good to be back.

**(BELLA POV):**

"I wanted to apologies." Rosalie told me after I parked my truck before school started. We were too early so it shouldn't be a problem if we spoke a little bit.

"For…" I was waiting for the explanation.

She sighed and started with naming the reason. "…being a complete bitch to you and Alice on last Saturday, for telling you to back off of Edward even though I really don't need him, and for just being me and upsetting you guys even though it wasn't my intentions. I was mad that day. No, mad isn't the word, pissed is more likely. I was pissed that I had to spend a Saturday in school with people I didn't know, I was pissed that Eddie over there," She pointed at Edward who was sitting on one of the outside tables with Jessica near the tree. "Because he didn't want me like every other guy in the school, and I was a little jealous of you."

"Me?" I was bewildered with the last of her reasons. "Why would you be jealous of me? I'm nothing speci-"

"Clearly you don't see yourself like everyone else does. You're beautiful, kind and read books! Any guy would want that in a girl. Even Masen."

I shook my head franticly. "No, no, no. You've gone crazy, mad even. Edward is not interested in me. What do I have to do to prove I'm right?"

"Nothing, because you're so wrong. Why do you think I stopped? Actually there is another reason I did stopped but I-"

"Emmett." I whispered quietly, though she heard me.

"W-What?" She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I-I, who's Emmett?" She ended, making her question look stupid.

"Oh, so you don't remember the name of the guy you like? You know Emmett, you tried to talk to him, he caused in explosion in biology, helped you to your car, ring a bell?" I raised my left brow, daring her to prove me.

She looked like she was going to keep pretending not to know what I was talking about. In the end, she sighed as a sign of giving up and admitted her liking to Emmett.

"Fine, I like him. But can you blame me? He's gorgeous, and funny, smart in his own way, makes me laugh my head off, sometimes…he even pisses me off, yet, I still like him. Is that crazy?"

I shook my head. "No, never. You just like him. And he likes you, too. I can tell."

Rosalie snorted in response. "Yeah, I'll believe that as soon as you believe Edward is crazy over you and you're crazy over him."

She caught me there. When are people ever going to stop talking to me about Edward?

"So…why are you still here, no offence." I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't feel like being around Jessica and Lauren today. Especially since Jessica and Mike are back from their suspension. Really, two days is not enough. Honestly, I don't feel like hanging out with them…ever."

"If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"Because I've noticed that they are in both need of a dictionary for their birthdays. Sorry I shouldn't have said that."

I laughed at her statement. It's so true. "Don't worry. I won't tell. It's so true," Before I could stop myself, I said something that would definitely get me in trouble. "Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"You and…"

"Alice and I of course." I felt like slapping myself. Shit, if Rosalie says yes, what is Alice going to say. I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead.

"Um…I don't think it's a good idea. Alice hates me and she'll pretty sure want to rip my head off before I even tell her 'hi'."

"Oh come on, she'll behave. Alice is actually nice. You too just had a bad start. I can bet you can become good friends if you let each other be." Rosalie grimaced at what I told her.

It took a while but she finally agreed. "Sure, I'll okay. I'll need someone to pick me up; my car is almost out of gaz."

"No worries. Alice will be taking her car. We'll be leaving right after school is done. Don't forget, tomorrow after school."

"I won't, thank you Bella!" She gave me a tight hug and went inside the school.

I heard a familiar car engine come into the parking lot and smiled at who it was.

"Jasper!" I ran to him and gave him a hug. I noticed Edward frown at what I did even if Jessica was in his arms. _What's up with him?_

"Hey squirt, what's up?" He hugged me back but I was too shocked to even respond. I almost didn't even hear him.

"What? Hello? Anyone there?" He knocked on my head and I glared at him. It kind of hurt.

"Yeah, no, I mean, I'm just so surprised. It's the first time in a couple of weeks you don't have a bottle of beer, coke, vodka or anything like that in your hands." I didn't mean to make it sound like I was teasing him or anything, but Jasper _always_ had a bottle in his hands.

Knowing Jasper, he rolled his eyes at my outburst. "Well don't be so surprised, I ran out of drinks yesterday." We started walking in the school and my hurried questions begun.

"Speaking of yesterday…Where the hell were you? I called and called and called but you didn't answer any of my calls."

He shrugged. "My cell was low battery. And about my absence…well I forgot that Miss Phyllis gave me three days of suspension last Friday…so here I am." He explained.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was so like Jasper for that to happen to him. "Only you can forget about stuff like that. Oh well, I need to go and meet up with Alice. I'll see you later. Have fun with Miss Phyllis." I gave him one last hug and ran off to see Alice, hopefully explaining to her what I stupidly did. Hopefully, she'll try to not raise her voice."

***

"You. Did. WHAT?!?!" She yelled out, making everyone in the cafeteria look at us. She grabbed my hand and dragged me next to the girl's bathroom, not forgetting the bag she brought with her.

I couldn't find her in the morning, so I found her in the cafeteria and told her there, which was stupid of me. I keep doing horrible decisions today for some reason.

We were safely out of everyone's hearing and I repeated what I said a few seconds ago. "I asked Rosalie Hale to come shopping with us tomorrow and she said yes. Chill."

"Chill? Chill! You want me to 'chill'. Bella you invited the devil to our shopping spree after school. I am not going to 'chill'." She hissed.

"Okay, fine, _relax,_ Alice. Rosalie is _nice._ She came and apologized this morning in the parking lot. She's honestly sorry for how she treated us. So, I invited her. Big deal. If she does something wrong, I'll be to blame. If you let her come, I'll owe you one." Thankfully, Alice had calm down. She then gave me a devilish smile.

"You owe me one?"

I visibly gulped at her repeating my words. I really shouldn't have said that.

"Y-Yes?"

Alice handed me the bag she had since this morning and was still smiling. She saw my confused expression and gave the instructions what she wanted me to do.

"You're going to go into that bathroom and wear what is in that bag. Everything. Shoes, top, bottoms, accessories, etc. You better do as I say, remember? You owe me one.

Shoot! She was enjoying this too much!

I debated whether to runaway-not looking back-or not. Against my will, I went in directly to the first stall. _Please, don't let anyone come in and see me after I'm done._ I begged whoever was listening to my thoughts.

I ripped the bag and wished I haven't ever opened my mouth and talked to Rosalie.

I don't really know exactly how to describe the…the outfit. All I can simply say was that the black mini skirt looked like it could reach my thighs; there was a light black jacket to cover over the black and white flowered shirt. Lastly, there were thin black stockings that come with the black pumps.

I groaned. This is so unfair! If it was up to me, I would never wear something like this. Stupid bet, stupid war between Rosalie and Alice, and stupid mouth of mine. I quickly tried to put on the outfit, yet it still took a good ten minutes of my time. After another couple of minutes in front of the broken bathroom mirrors, I went out of the smelly bathroom and into the cafeteria.

As soon as the doors flew open, everyone's eyes were on me. Literally.

Suddenly, I felt really uneasy and started to walk, making sure I didn't miss a step. To my horror, I did and I landed in the arms of the last person I wanted it to be.

I looked in the glimmering emerald eyes of my Greek God who winked and smirked at me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, making me look anywhere but his eyes. He was no longer staring at me as Jessica slapped his arm, making him snap out of his daze and helped me up. I quietly thanked him and made my way to where a grinning Alice was sitting.

"You look awesome! If that didn't get Edward's attention, then he's blind."

I looked at her like she grew three heads. "You. You made me wear this for, Edward?!" I hissed, making sure no one was trying to here our conversation.

She feigned innocence. "No, I would never do that. Weeks ago, I ordered that outfit on the phone. I got the outfit I wanted but there were some problems with it. To apologies for their horrible service, they sent me the outfit you're wearing now. It's too big so I want you to have it."

I was about to protest but Alice stopped me before I word came out of my mouth.

"You can't do anything about it. I won't ever be able to wear it and you can accept it because it was free, no charge. Keep it; it's only a sample on what we're going to get for you tomorrow. With Rosalie…" She snarled the last few words.

"Hey, she's coming. You made me wear this which makes her invited."

The complaining stopped after that statement. Lunch was actually kind of fun today and Edward Masen was staring at me the whole time.

**(JASPER POV):**

"Dude! You're back" A booming voice greeted from behind me.

"How you doing, McCarthy?" I asked, taking a whiff of my smoke.

"Not too bad. You've missed a lot of stuff, buddy."

"Nah…I missed like what? Three days? Not that much good have happened in a boring old school like Forks High."

He shook his head. "You're so wrong. Well on Monday, I got transferred in Brandon's class," I gripped my cigarette lighter tighter. "This, by the way, pissed off Stanley. Oh and yesterday was a blast, literally."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I almost cause the biology room to blow up." I went into to a choking fit before I blew.

"How," I coughed once more. "How the hell did you manage that?" I asked in amazement. Damn, I wish I was there.

He let out a laugh. "You know me, man. If they gave me a few more chemicals, I might have even destroyed the whole school while I was at it."

I chuckled. I wish he did. "What did Nortz say about the incident?"

He shrugged. "No clue. I was already out of the school by the time he got word about it. Hey, who knows? Maybe he'll consider it an accident."

"Don't hole you breath. Nortz will find one way to put you back in detention. Really, the only thing he cares about is his car. One day something has to happen so that it could bite his ass while it's at it." I threw my cigarette on the floor and stomped on it a few times. I looked at Emmett and saw that evil look he wore when he got the plan to get back at Nortz. It didn't make me feel good.

"What are you thinking, McCarthy?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Just…something that will make us all _burst_ into happiness one day. I'll see you later. I need to think about this a little more." He walked off.

"Yeah, you think about it some more." I whispered and went back before lunch was over.

***

**(BELLA POV):**

"You all only have chapter seven to read tonight, class. Now, I will all see you tomorrow." Mr. Andrews bid good bye and left us go five minutes earlier than usual.

I quickly packed my stuff and left the class to go to my truck. As I walked down the halls, I thought I heard footstep behind, but every time I turned around, nobody was there. Instead of making sure no one was there, I kept walking to the corner.

As I reached the corner, someone grabbed me by the waist and slapped one hand over my moth the moment a scream was boiling on my tongue. The figure kept dragging me to the under the nearest staircase.

The moment my attacker removed his hand, I screamed his lungs out, which caused him to put it back on with such force.

"Shut up! Stop acting like a banshee. People will know we're here!" The voice hissed my ears. I soon recognized the deep husky voice; I trashed my arms against his built figure, hoping that it wasn't true. That he wasn't back after all these years. He growled near my ear.

"Maybe this will shut you up." He snarled, hitting my head with such force, forcing me to slump down into his arms, the blackness becoming my escape.

**---**

**I hope I did this chapter some justice. I worked so hard to make it this long. Please, please, please, review. You can comment, as questions, anything. I'm going to give a sneak peak of the next chapter, too. So please, tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Reminder: If you didn't vote on poll, go now. Who do you want to lose the bet? Alice or Rosalie? The results will be revealed after a few more chapters. **

**Thank you. **

**-WW101 **


	12. Unsettled Problems

**HEY EVERYONE! I am sooooooooooo TERIBLY SORRY for the late update. I was just so busy with getting ready for school and organising some stuff that I completely forgot that I needed to update. Anyway...I am so happy to announce that I got more than ****30 ****REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! That totally made my two weeks!**

**And to respond to the reviews, I feel bad for giving Jasper such a crappy life (But it's important for the story.) and...whoever it was Jacob? ;) I already have the next two chapters planned out, so they updates might come earlier than the last one. **

**Before I forget, Ember, I am sorry if I couldn't send this chapter before, I just wanted to upload this fast. But I'll try to send this chapter and the next ones soon. **

**Lastly, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**---**

Chapter. 12. Unsettled problems.

**(BELLA POV):**

I groaned loudly when my eyes tried to adjust to the bright lights of the room the moment they opened. I was about to sit up from what felt like a bed when a hand shot up to lightly push me back down.

Then I heard _his_ voice "Be careful, you've got a small bump on your head." The honey sweet voice warned.

I turned to see who it was and was surprised to first meet the pair of vibrant emerald eyes that were haunting my very thought and dreams at night, making some of them restless and others peaceful.

"What are you doing here?" I shot out, making myself look like an idiot.

His face fell over my sudden question. "Do you want me to leave? If you wish for it, I may."

"No!" I blushed at my outburst and at the fact that I almost made him feel guilty and leave the room. I quickly tried to cover what I said up. "I m-mean it's oaky. I was actually asking for the reason to why I was brought to the," I looked around and confirmed my surroundings. "…the nurse's office?"

He seemed relieved to know I didn't not want his company and he answered my question.

"I was walking down the west stairwell when I noticed you at the bottom of the steps. I went to see if you were okay, but of course, you were unconscious." Panic of what might have happened was showed in his eyes. "I arrived to the nurse's office and she made sure that there wasn't anything wrong. Do you remember how you ended up at the bottom of the steps in the first place?"

Now that he brought it up, I _didn't_ know what happened to me. I tried to concentrate as much as I could on the matter, but I couldn't remember the reason for me to even be near any of the staircases since I only remembered to be let out of the class early. I was sure to be on my way to the parking lot.

"Ummm…no, I honestly don't know. I recall that I was about to leave the school, I wasn't near any stairs." I felt a chill slightly run up my spine but tried to shrug it off. "I must have been going up the stairs, missed a step and came tumbling down the rest of them. Come to think about it, that sounds exactly like me. I'm just grateful that I didn't end up with broken bones or lost any blood, that wouldn't have been great." I added a chuckle to the end, trying to ease the tension I was feeling in the room.

Finally, I got him to crack his famous crooked smile that made every girl's-namely mine-heart soar.

"You're right, you are lucky to not have any broken bones." He was so deep in thought that I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking.

To ignore the akward-ness of the situation, my eyes darted to every object in the office and rested on the clock.

"Edward, school's been done for an hour…" I stated, making sure he knew.

His features softened a bit. "I know."

"You, idiot. You shouldn't have wasted an hour of your time over me. God, I bet you had plans." I groaned. I feel like a jerk now.

He only shrugged and smirked. "It's okay. It's not like I had plans. I actually wanted a break for tonight."

I giggled. "Why? Lauren and Jessica were going to jump you or something." I teased. Instead of getting another laugh from him, he grimaced at my statement and turned his head away.

"Nah. Carlisle just wanted to have a night with Esme and I. I'll see you later." Edward got up from his chair and left me in a daze.

Edward Masen was _definitely_ a mystery.

***

I groaned out loud in the car. So did Alice, but for different reasons. I groaned over the fact that Alice convinced me to go shopping with her tonight; really, I would rather spend my Friday re-reading any other classic in my book collection. Damn Friday! Alice, on the other hand, groaned because she had no more patience waiting for Rosalie anymore. As a matter of fact, Alice was complaining about my invite to _Rose_ the entire day. Hale this, Hale that. I swear that I'm going to blow if this feud between them keeps going between them. It's going to be the death of me, I swear.

I sighed in happiness when Alice's huff in displeasure turned to grimaces the moment Rose finally stepped out of the school, wearing a goofy grin I might add, must be Emmett. I shook my head, a grin plastered on my lips.

Rosalie quickly climbed into the back as Alice hurried to leave the school's parking lot and on to the road to Port Angeles.

I checked the rear-view mirror of the passenger's side of the car, noticing Rosalie was somewhere in la la land right. I guess Alice saw Rosalie's expression to since she's the one who's _so kindly_ made her snap out of it.

"What's with the goo-goo eyes, Hale?"

Rosalie sighed with no care. She still must be thinking of Emmett to not get mad at Alice's purpose interruption of her day dream.

"Nothing." She blushed, lowering her head.

I tried to make her blush even more. It was fun to tease someone else about blushing once in a while.

"Oh really, Miss Hale. You're sure it has nothing to do with a certain Mr. McCarthy?"

She blushed even more than before, it was almost as red as my usual daily blushes. I snickered. She has it…bad.

"Can you both drop it? I don't feel like talking about Emmett for the rest of this car ride." Alice huffed, hands gripping the steering wheel a little bit tighter.

"Why?" Rosalie questioned, lifting her eyebrows in a teasing matter. "Jealous?"

Alice turned her head slightly from me, enough to not make me see the expression she was wearing. What was she hiding? Seconds passed and I saw a tint of her color Alice's cheeks. I shrugged it off. I must be seeing things, especially after the bump in the head I received yesterday.

I don't know why, but, I keep seeing something move by the tree of my house, some dark figure. I'm pretty sure it was some animal. I rabbit or a squirrel. Also, I caught Edward sneak a lot of glances over at me when we were at least a few meters away from each other.

I decided to ignore all of it. It doesn't make sense for me to be paranoid in the first place. I-I mean, I have no reason to be paranoid. Unless…

"Yo, Bella. Don't tell me you're off in dream world, too. I mean, it's bad enough to see Hale's face every time I sneak a glance at her." She whispered low enough so that Rosalie can't hear us.

"…Or are you thinking of Edward?" She teased as I tensed. She sensed my movement and wore a smug look. Damn her.

The rest of the car ride was…awkward to say the least. Alice wouldn't try to come up with a conversation to talk about and I was sure that hell froze over twice since I thought that I wouldn't live to see the day Alice became speechless, Rosalie was too busy to draw hearts in her notebook along with writing _Rosalie McCarthy_ everywhere on the pages she wasted, I on the other hand, closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep because of another restless night last night.

Yet, before I was deep enough in sub consciousness, Alice felt the need to speak up.

"That's it, I can't take the silence. It isn't natural. Someone please suggest something." She begged.

I heard Rosalie close the notebook and agreed with Alice. Now that was _unexpected_.

"Uh," I searched the whole car for ideas of stuff to do. My eyes finally settled on the radio. "How about some music?" I suggested. Both of them agreed once more.

…_Freaky…_

I searched for stations and picked one I used to listen when I was younger. Neither Alice nor Rose were happy about my decision, though.

"Bella," Alice whined. "Anything else but classical music! How about some rap, pop…"

"Or some techno, R&B or rock?" Rosalie added in, too.

I let out a breath. "Whatever! You guys chose, I feel like sleeping anyway. But please, something that won't make my ears melt or explode _will_ be appreciated. Decide the station among yourselves."

Again, another stupid thing for me to do. Because I didn't end up with any sleep…at all.

"What do you mean Britney Spears is better than better than Miley Cyrus?!" Alice gasped in outrage like someone just slapped her in the face.

"That's exactly what I mean. Miley Cyrus is _so fake_! Plus she thinks she's so innocent. Well, she isn't! I mean, anyone can act. They only picked her to be famous because he daddy had connections. Her songs have no meaning either. They are all kids' songs. Really, who sings about their alter ego on stage when it's obvious everyone knows who she is. And, her voice just annoys the hell out of me. While Britney spears is new, she always changes her style of music. She also always ends up making her songs interesting and with a beat." Rosalie finalized. I wish Alice just listened to her.

"That is so not true. That is so hypocritical by the way. Britney spears isn't innocent either! Hell, her skimpy outfits proves it! Her songs don't ever make sense, though. Who sings songs about guys all the time? No sense. She's going to lose her touch with the public soon. While, Miley Cyrus is so young, fresh and new. People worship her. All you see in the stores these days are her cute face and not Britney Spears's"

While there fights about which singer is the best. They kept flicking the radio back and fourth back and fourth it made me snap.

"Will you guys just shut up! I'm starting to get a head ache. Honestly, they are both not in the top ten greatest singers ever so quit it. And please, for the love of everything that is holy, can I rest?!"

Soon enough, they both grumbled, shut off the radio and let me rest in peace.

***

"Hey, Cinderbella. Wake up, we're here." A sing song voice rang in my ears. I so badly wanted to smack whoever was trying to wake me up, but I wanted to sleep some more."

I groaned in protest. "Let me sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." I drawled out.

Another voice went beside my left ear and whispered something low. "Bella, Edward's here." I suddenly shot up to fix my hair.

I heard laughing from behind me and dropped my arms. "I knew that would work." Rosalie said between her giggles.

"Hey, do I see Emmett over there?" This time, it was my turn to laugh at Rosalie's eagerness. She growled when she found out I was joking around with her.

"Hurry up! I want to get as much shopping as I can before we leave. No complaining from you, Bella!" Alice shrieked from the front of the shopping mall's door. People turned to see what all the noise was about, making blush from all this attention. Rosalie seemed not to mind and went to walk over where Alice was. I tried to walk slowly; sadly, it didn't escape Alice's notice.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I swear to God, if you don't get your ass into this mall in the next five seconds, I'll buy you the smallest outfit I can find from Victoria Secret." She threatened. Not wanting to risk it, I ran straight into the unopened doors of the mall, earning me some laughs from Alice, Rosalie and a few other people walking down the streets who've witnessed my humiliation.

I was getting annoyed of people laughing at me as if I was some circus clown. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you guys want to stay outside all day to laugh at me or do you want to go in and drag me to my own personal hell?" That quickly shut them up, both grabbing my arms to bring me closer to my death.

***

"Let go, lady! I saw it first!" Alice yelled, pulling her side of the dress with much force. I swear I heard something rip from the material when they started to play tug-o-war two minutes ago.

"Over my dead body." The little old lady hissed, trying to make Alice let go of the dress by trying to hit her with the cane. Fortunately, Alice didn't get hurt...yet.

Thank God Rosalie was looking for another dress in Alice's size so that Alice can leave the poor lady and this store alone! I groaned when I saw that Alice was hissing back at her opponent. "Trust me, granny. You don't need this dress; you've got nothing to prepare for. _I_ have my prom that needs to be in plan this instant!" I gaped at Alice, eyes widened too. I can't believe Alice said that! Luckily, Rosalie found something similar to the almost ripped fabric that was being wrestled for.

The second Alice saw the dress; she ran over to Rose, ripped the dress out of her hands and went to go buy it. Rose looked over to me, confused. I shrugged my shoulders, feeling bad for the old lady that stumbled a bit after Alice let go so quickly. Alice came back, all smiles, holding the bag happily in her arms.

"How do you know that dress looks good on you?" I asked, remembering that she didn't even go to the changing rooms to check if it was a fit or not.

She winked at me. "Don't worry, I know."

I shook my head. Alice will be Alice.

***

"A-Alice, what is all of this?" I stared wide eyed at what Alice brought us.

She grinned. "Silly, Bella. You should know what food is. I got us all double cheeseburgers, two pieces of pepperoni pizza, one chicken nuggets bucket, each. As for drinks, I got three venti coffee flavoured frappacinno and a dozen donuts. Any complaints?"

"Yes! I wouldn't be able to finish all of this, I'll get fat." Rose whined.

"I wish you'd get fat," Alice whispered under her breath. I nudged her in the ribs. "Do what you want, Hale, but this food has to disappear one way or the other."

For a while, our break was pretty...nice and quite if you count out the death stares Rosalie was getting from Alice and the glares I gave her in return.

Alice's hand shot up to reach for a napkin which was right next to Rosalie's cup. Alice's hand suddenly snapped to the cup, spilling the cold drink all over Rosalie's lap. She shrieked in surprise, quickly putting a bag to cover the front of her jeans.

"Excuse me." She whispered, taking the bag so that she could go change into the ladies room.

I turned my head to see a snickering Alice.

"Alice!" I hissed. Rosalie was out of our sights, now. "Haven't you had enough of spillings to do on Rosalie that lasts for a life time? Really, Alice, you're being ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes at me and scoffed. "Please, Bella. This goody-two-shoes thing to make us see is an act. She's trying to make us forget about the bet so that she could stay on her stupid pathetic cheerleading squad. Poor Emmet has already faller for her; of course he's not going to notice that she's in reality using him. Now you've believed it too." She cried out in horror. Now she's being over-dramatic. "Look, Bella. She can never change. It's like a tiger wanting to lose its stripes, it will never happen."

I laughed at her statement. "You've got to be kidding me. Metaphors, too? I'm actually a pretty good judge of character and behaviour. Trust me when I tell you that Rosalie Hale is not faking. You can't forget that she's the one who picked the dress you bought."

Alice nodded. "You are absolutely right... I'm burning the dress once I get home."

I groaned in frustration. "This is hopeless. Do me a favour and _be nice _or I'll tell Jasper what you think of him." I threatened, her eyes widened at every word.

"You wouldn't dare!"

I raised my eyebrows, happy that she bought the bluff. Honestly, I'll be doing her a favour by letting Jasper know. The boy can truly be clueless when it came to girls, other than me. I'll be saving them the time and confusion that was bound to continue for another three weeks. "Try me."

She was deciding between her dignity and the chance of being embarrassed by your best friend who's also close friends to the boy she's crushing on. She eventually surrendered and went on to eat her pizza. "You win. I'll be nice to her."

Good. Maybe they'll get along. Maybe....

***

"What? Are you kidding me? That dress is a catastrophe. You want Bella to dress into something like that? She deserves better. I mean, honestly, green?! Might as well make her go to the dance as Flubber!" Alice shouted at Rosalie's dress choice for me. I rolled my eyes. I picked out, tried and bought my dress. Would they listen to me? No. It was like talking to a wall.

"You're worried about green, please girl, pink was so yesterday. Are you trying to make Bella pass as barf?" Rosalie argued back. She was kind of right about that the pink dress, it did look like barf.

"Pink is a classic color! It will never die! Oh and are you trying to insult my fashion sense?" By this time, the whole store was watching for the outcome of their screaming match.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I think your fashion sense speaks for itself. It clearly looks like you got it from watching people walk down the streets."

Hell went loose. Alice suddenly pounced on Rosalie, making both of them tumble down the ground. Alice quickly grabbing and pulling on Rosalie's hair as Rose did the same with Alice. Their shouts of profanities alerted the staff, making the manager come to the scene.

"That's it! I want both of you out of my store this instant! Please, remove yourself from here and don't ever come back." He warned, stomping back to the door he came from.

I rushed over to Alice, grabbed her arms and dragged her to a standing position, doing the same thing with Rose. Still glaring at each other, I pulled them out of the mall and made my way over to Alice's Porsche. I Alice opened it and everyone climbed in, that's when my shouts started.

"What is wrong with you? You promise me to behave and you don't! Instead, you both start a fight, getting us kicked out."

"She started it!" Alice yelled, speeding out of the parking lot.

I groaned in frustration. "I don't care who started it! All I know now is that I can never leave you alone before you start to rip each other's head off. I'm getting tired of this crap. You guys can't ever be civil."

"I can be if that bitch didn't have to take things too personally." Rosalie hissed.

Alice's eyes blazed in fury. "I'm the bitch?! Do you hear yourself or do your ears not function, apart from your brain." I blocked out their comments and I cheeked the speed monitor. I started to freak out.

"Alice! Slow down!"

Unfortunately, she decided to ignore my yelling and went back to her argument with Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you may be book smart, but you aren't even close to being fashion smart." I guess Rosalie's conceited side is back.

"Why you little Barbie doll! Fashion is not a bra or the shortest mini skirt if that's what you think the-"

"I don't have-"

That's it! I've had enough. "Shut up! Alice, slow down! You're going to get us all into a wreck!" I pleaded, hoping that she would listen to me.

She heard but she didn't slow down, though. "Calm down, Bells. My driving is perfectly safe. I've never had a ticket before. We'll be fine." She reassured. Not too long after her statement, sirens weren't far away.

I quirked my eyebrow. "You were saying?"

**---**

**What's going to happen next? :O **

**Sorry for the mistakes guys. And sorry for adding another cliff hanger. **

**Like for the last two chapters, I am sending out a preview for everyone who reviews, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !!!!!!!! They make me happy. **

**Please review :D**

**-WW101**


End file.
